Down The Rabbit Hole
by MultiAnime23
Summary: When a stranger haunts your dreams, what's a girl to do? Ignore it, because if you ignore something long enough, it'll surely go away. Reincarnation AU with a twist. Reds, Greens, Blues, but mostly Greens.
1. Chapter 1: Who are you?

_"Buttercup..." The young woman sighed as she leaned into the hand. Her eyes closed as she fought the tears threatening to spill. A rich chuckle echoed in front of her. That sound would usually ease the tension in her muscles. Not this time. __**Everything **__was different this time. _

_"Look at me." She shook her head, clenching her eyes tighter. As if that would change anything._

_"I can't." She choked on her words, her bottom lip trembling. His hand moved from her cheek, entwining their fingers instead. He sighed, and for a moment her heart stopped. Her bright lime eyes opened of their own accord, darting to the man below her. He stared back up at her with a triumphant grin. Buttercup let loose a watery chuckle._

_"Looks like you can." He cut off to cough, his body shaking with the effort. She held him as he pressed a hand to his stomach, wiping the blood from his mouth once he'd finished. The tears would not be stopped this time, splashing onto his cheeks. The young man stretched his hand up, wiping her tears._

_"It's alright love." She shook her head, her hands fluttering around his face as she fought to keep it together. He would tease her if she lost it now. Help was coming, and then they would go home. Like always._

_"You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. You have to be okay..." He stroked her cheek with both hands, his blood smearing her right cheek. The blood pooled underneath him. She watched his eyes dim. The life slowly leave him._

_"I...I love..." His hands fell to his sides. Never again would they stroke her hair. Never again would they be used to drag her to someplace on a whim. Buttercup placed his head gently on the ground. She placed his hands across his chest, closed his eyes. She released one, solitary sob as she buried her head on his chest._

* * *

Buttercup rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. _That dream again..._She swung her legs over the side of the bed, making her way to the bathroom. Her school uniform hung by the door. She brushed her teeth and showered, humming a song she'd heard on the radio last night. She emerged from the bathroom with a cloud of steam in her wake. She dressed quickly, throwing her hair into a high ponytail. She slid down the stair railing, grinning as her mother met her at the bottom. Mrs. Takano shook her head, handing her daughter her lunch.

"Thanks mom! I'm off!"

"Be careful! I've got the night shift tonight, so you'll have to make your own dinner tonight."

"Okay!" Buttercup walked to school, waving at some of the neighbors as she went.

"Buttercup!" She grinned and sped up, falling into step with her best friends. Bubbles Mason was a blond beauty, inside and out. She had a mean streak if you crossed her, but otherwise was a sweetheart. She stood at the top of the highschool food chain as the proud Queen B. She wasn't part of any clubs, but the art, dance, and poetry clubs had tried to recruit her.

"Sorry, sorry." Bubbles grinned, shaking her head.

"You almost made us late BC." Blossom Utonium was the beautiful genius of Poaky Oaks Academy. Unlike her two best friends, her shyness made her hard to approach, and student body had nicknamed her 'the Ice Queen.' However, her introverted personality didn't take away from her beauty, and led to her own hidden fan base. She was part of the writing and chemistry clubs.

"Did you oversleep again?" Buttercup rubbed her neck, an awkward laugh escaping her. Blossom and Bubbles exchanged a look, their brows creasing in worry.

"Was it that dream again?" Buttercup forced a grin, picking up her pace as she spotted the front gates.

"Yeah but it's no big deal. It's probably just my imagination or something..." Blossom opened her mouth to protest, but Bubbles touched her arm, shaking her head. Blossom huffed, following the two as they stepped through the gates.

"Well if you want to talk about it some more you can always come to us again." Buttercup grinned, throwing her arms around their necks.

"Thanks Blossy." Blossom swatted at her arm, while Bubbles giggled.

The academy was bordered by brick walls that connected to spiral iron gates on the front and back. Lush green grass lined the gates, and continued around the concrete pathway that lead to rustic wood grand doors. To the right of the school yard were picnic tables and trees that provided the perfect amount of shade. To the left, was a single marble fountain. The fountain had a circular base, with the top in the shape of three baby cherubs. One was pointed to the left, its bow drawn and ready to fire. One was crouched, pointing its bow and arrow straight in front of itself. The last was pointed to the right, but seemed to be flying slightly above the other two. The inside was split into two levels, with ninth and tenth graders on the first level, and eleventh and twelfth on the top floor. The cafeteria and gym were on the first floor, with most of the club rooms located on the second floor. The girls entered the building, but only Bubbles paid attention to the spotlight suddenly shone on them. Buttercup linked arms with Blossom, falling back behind their blond friend. Buttercup leaned over to whisper in Blossom's ear as they continued to class.

"When we walk like this, it's like we're her lackeys." Blossom giggled, shaking her head.

"So if I was in the front, you and Bubbly would be _my_ lackeys?" Buttercup grinned, playfully nudging her.

"Of course." Bubbles lead the way until they made it to the classroom, sinking into her chair near the front.

"It's not fair that you two get to sit in the back." Buttercup shrugged, sitting her bookbag at her desk.

"It's not our fault our last names come in handy at times like this." Blossom nodded, swinging her legs from her seat on top of Bubbles's desk.

"Yeah. In this case you should take it up with your parents-" Her leg hit something mid sentence, cutting her off. Blossom blushed as she stammered out an apology.

"I-I'm so s-sorry..."

"Hah? So you _can _speak." Blossom gulped as the voice washed over her. She ducked her head lower, waiting until she couldn't see his feet anymore to look up. Buttercup frowned.

"What a jerk. He could've kept that comment to himself." Bubbles nudged her red haired friend, who still sat perfectly still.

"You okay Blossom? What luck to hit _him _though." Buttercup nodded, but Blossom sighed, looking at the seat in front of hers. _Brick Tsukino_. He was infamous, almost rivaling her in intellect. But he had a mean streak a mile long, and looked down on everyone he deemed incompetent. It was a mystery how he and Boomer Jojo were such close friends. The blond Adonis was a womanizer, using his deceptively innocent looks to get what he wanted. He was quiet, unless he was smooth talking his way into a date or a better grade, but wasn't stupid. His laziness was unparalleled, often getting others to do his work for him.

Blood red suddenly met rose pink, causing Blossom to blush and hurry to her seat. Brick smirked as their teacher walked in, tapping the smart board.

"Pop quiz time folks. So clear your desks!" The cheery grin the teacher sported was out of place with the collective groans rising from the students.

* * *

"Ugh, I swear our math teacher is a demon." Buttercup complained as they switched classes. Blossom had free period, so she disappeared with a wave. Bubbles rubbed Buttercup's back soothingly, but nodded in agreement.

"I swear my eyes crossed halfway through that test. Did we even learn that stuff yet?"

"I doubt it. You know he likes to mix in what we'll be moving on to. I just hope I got right the problems that covered what we've learned so far." Buttercup and Bubbles picked two paint stations beside each other. Bubbles hummed, arranging her station. Buttercup picked up her paintbrushes, staring at the blank canvas.

"How did you talk me into taking this elective again? I suck at this." Bubbles giggled, waving her hand dismissively.

"You can't 'suck.' It's art, and therefore subjective. It's an easy A as long as you try every week." Buttercup mumbled something, straightening as their teacher walked in. In his arms he carried a basket of fruit. He grabbed the apple, biting into it as he pointed to what was left.

"Pick a fruit, and start drawing kiddos." Buttercup groaned. She _sucked _at drawing fruit.

* * *

Blossom hummed softly as her fingers skimmed the spines of the books. The library was massive, and her own personal sanctuary. She even had her own unassigned assigned reading corner. She grabbed a few SciFi novels, having already grabbed some medical books for her studies. She smiled in excitement, having spotted the sequel she'd been waiting to read. She set the new additions on the small wooden table, pushing the medical books to the side. _I'll start with the sequel first._ She made herself comfortable in the oversized bean bag, sinking into the chair and the book.

"So we meet again Pinky." Blossom startled, wild eyes looking around until she settled on the person who'd spoken to her.

"Brick..." She didn't say anymore, instead trying to disappear into the bean bag. He grinned, plucking one of the medical books from her stack. Blossom sat up, laying her book on her lap.

"U-um...I'm using that..." He flipped through it before setting it back down, his eyes staring intensely at her own.

"You want to go into medicine?" She blushed but nodded, rubbing a page between her fingers. He frowned when her eyes darted away from him. In two strides he was in front of her. He grabbed her face, much more gently than she thought he would.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." She pushed against his chest, trying to break free of his hold.

"Please don't touch me so casually." He grinned at the command in her tone, and the strong gaze she stared at him with. He let go, rocking back on his heels.

"So you _can _be assertive." She frowned, not liking how familiar he was acting.

"We don't know each other, so please don't do things like that again. If you'll excuse me." He let her pass, but stood to his full height as she gathered her books.

"So it's fine as long as we know each other?" Blossom paused long enough to take in his words, but didn't respond as she walked away. Brick watched her go, and if Blossom had turned around, she would have seen the sinful, sharp toothed grin aimed at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar

Buttercup sighed, staring down one of the grocery isles. Her mom had given her enough money for groceries, using her daughter to run errands. She hadn't minded at first, but now the lines were long at every station. _That's what I get for going when everyone's off work I guess..._ She huffed as she finally moved up a space.

"Did you find everything okay?"

"I did." Her head snapped up as the guy three people in front of her answered. _That voice..._ She tried to see around the people standing in front of her, but the candy and magazines on each side of her weren't leaving her much room. _I know that voice!_ She heard the beep of the card reader, praying he took his time leaving. She tapped her foot, praying the two in front of her wouldn't try to talk to the cashier, and slow her down even more. _Come on, come on, come __**on**__!_ Finally, it was her turn. She practically snatched her grocery bags and change, dashing to the automated doors. She paused outside, turning her head left and right. She didn't see him, but she also had no idea what he even looked like. _This is dumb...no way it's the same guy...he __**can't **__be. How would I know his voice enough to dream about it? I just got surprised because they were similar._ She sighed, turning to the right and heading home.

* * *

"What's wrong BC? You've been in a bad mood since this morning." Buttercup grunted, turning to look out the window. Blossom raised an eyebrow but didn't push any further. Bubbles burst into the classroom, practically vibrating with excitement. Blossom caught her ecstatic friend as she launched herself at them, smiling nervously.

"What's got you so excited?" Bubbles didn't answer, instead pulling a flyer from behind her back.

"There's a new art gallery opening downtown. ANDTHEYWANNASHOWCASEMYWORK!" Buttercup turned toward her friends, a proud smile on her face.

"Oh ho? So our little Bubbly has her first showcase soon huh?" Blossom grinned, impressed Buttercup understood what Bubbles had said at the end.

"When is it? And how did that happen?" Bubbles rocked on her heels, waving the poster as she talked with her hands.

"Actually it's a _super _funny story! I was sketching in the park and..." Buttercup zoned out, nodding when Bubbles looked at her. She didn't mean to be rude, but she couldn't get yesterday's incident out of her head. She'd had the same jarring dreams last night, except this time she and the mystery man were at a spring, and he talked more. _It's probably because I heard that guy's voice...but why do I feel like I'm overlooking something important? _

"...and so I want you guys to come with me to the showcase Saturday!" Buttercup nodded, turning to look out the window again as class began. _Well whatever, it's probably nothing._

* * *

"Blossom? Don't you usually go to the library?" Blossom giggled nervously, twirling a strand of hair framing her face.

"W-well...I don't feel like reading today so I think I'm going to go outside and enjoy some fresh air...?" Buttercup and Bubbles narrowed their eyes, stopping to corner their friend against a row of lockers near their first period.

"You don't feel like reading? Since when?"

"You _love _the library, but you want some fresh air? Seems fishy to me."

"Did something happen?" Blossom groaned and hid her face behind her math textbook, unable to lie to them. Buttercup cracked her knuckles, while Bubbles grabbed her shoulders.

"Did someone do something to you? _Is someone threatening you?!_"

"We'll take care of it no problem." Blossom shook her head, lowering the book enough to show her striking eyes.

"No...he didn't do anything _particularly_ awful...it just made me uncomfortable..." Bubbles and Buttercup froze, zeroing in on Blossom.

"_He?!_"

"I'll _kill_ him! Who was it?!"

"I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable Pinky." The girls whipped their heads to the side. There stood Brick, nonchalantly rifling through his locker.

"I took it too far yesterday." Blossom blushed, as scenes of yesterday replayed in her head. Bubbles noticed, giving her a _we'll talk later_ look as Buttercup shifted in front of her friends, glaring at the red headed devil.

"Whatever you did, don't do it again. And don't take advantage of people scumbag." He slammed his locker shut, turning to fully face them.

"Scumbag? A bit harsh, especially when you don't even know what happened."

"I don't _have _to know. You made her uncomfortable, so you're a scumbag. End of story." He scoffed, shifting his books in his arms.

"A simple deduction from a simpleton. But I didn't expect anything less." Buttercup's eyebrows drew together as the insult washed over her. She took a menacing step forward, her muscles coiling in preparation to strike.

"Why you-"

"_Don't _insult my friend!" Blossom broke from behind the girls, glaring up at Brick. _There it is again. I knew it was you..._ He moved forward, bending forward to whisper in her ear.

"How long will you keep this shy act up?" She blanched, backing up.

"It's not an act you jerk! Stop imposing your twisted view on others!" She marched around him without a second glance. Bubbles stuck her tongue out at him, and Buttercup flipped him off before heading in the opposite direction. Brick sighed, leaning against the lockers with a soft _thud_.

"That was smooth Casanova." He frowned, kicking the newcomer. Boomer dodger effortlessly, smirking all the while.

"Shut up. I couldn't help myself." Boomer turned in the direction Blossom had gone, shrugging.

"Maybe, but our mission is different this time. No matter how much you want her, you can't do things that risk the rest of us." Brick brushed past him, his frown transforming into a scowl.

"I know. Don't forget who's in charge here." He turned to glare at his friend, his deep scarlet eyes flashing in warning. Boomer held up his hands in surrender, dropping them only when Brick turned the corner. He sighed, making his way to class as the warning bell rang.

"You're not the only one holding back."


	3. Chapter 3: Ghosts

_"Brick! Brick where are you?!" Brick blasted at the waves after waves of enemies. The others were scattered around the battlefield. The information they'd received was false. It was supposed to be a small scouting party. Instead they were being hit with a full assault on all sides. He and Blossom were supposed to meet Buttercup's forces and provide support, but it didn't seem like the enemy wanted them to leave any time soon._

_"Brick!" His body was harshly knocked to the ground, skidding before coming to a stop. On top of him lay Blossom, her head turned in the direction they just came from. Brick grabbed her waist, turning them over and blocking a long sword. Blossom grinned, blasting someone aiming for his back._

_"Some warning would be fine next time." They stood back to back, moving in sync to slowly drive the army back._

_"Maybe, but there wasn't time." Blossom dropped low, firing fire balls in quick succession. _

_"How're the others?"_

_"I'm not sure...I wasn't able to make it to anyone. Bubbles isn't answering her communicator, and Buttercup was cut off after the second wave hit. I'm worried. It wasn't supposed to be this bad." Brick frowned in concentration._

_"Buy me five minutes." Blossom nodded, conjuring a clone to better protect him. Brick stood still, his hair fluttering in the sudden wind as he cast a spell. He raised his arms, fire dancing around him. Blossom panted, her magic draining rapidly. They were finally making dents in the enemy forces, but it wasn't enough to leave her post and check on her friends. __**We finally brought peace...if only those fools hadn't tampered with the dark arts...none of this would've happened. Are we destined to fight?**__ She dropped to one knee, hair spilling from the braid she'd put it in this morning. Blood dripped from the cut above her left eye, forcing her to close it. She rose on shaky legs as another faceless soldier got too close to them. Her hands trembled as she forced her magic to continue to flow, to protect. _

_Suddenly, immense heat flooded the area, scorching the very air around them. Blossom sighed in relief._

_"Took your sweet time." Brick grinned, his eyes glowing scarlet. Blood leaked from the corner of his lips as he lowered his hands to the ground._

_"Flashy moves demand flashy timing." She moved closer to him, not wanting to be hit with the blast. Molten lava burst onto the battlefield, burning everything Brick deemed an enemy. Agonized screams rang around them, before evaporating into the unforgiving evening air. Brick panted, the corners of his eyes bleeding as the backlash hit him. Blossom rubbed his back, but her focus was on the others._

_"Will you be alright here? Buttercup was closer, so I want to check on her. I can't hear much fighting anymore." Brick waved her off, spotting blond figures staggering toward them. However, before Blossom could head off, she spotted someone coming closer in the distance. She squinted, hesitant steps carrying her forward._

_"Isn't that...?" The figure came into view, and she realized why it had been so hard to identify them. Buttercup walked slowly, carrying a body in her arms. Blossom rushed forward, tears already collecting in her eyes._

_"Buttercup!" Said girl didn't look up, meeting her halfway and gently setting a young man's body down. She stroked his cheek with a single finger, tears running silently down her face. She was bruised and bloody, and her leg was bleeding profusely. _

_"I couldn't save him...I couldn't save him..." Blossom reached out for her, wrapping her arms around her devastated friend._

_"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Buttercup shook as she openly sobbed. Brick cursed as he hobbled closer, his bangs covering his eyes as he mourned his friend._

_"Guys! Guys! We won..." Bubbles and Boomer supported each other as they crept closer, but Bubbles dropped to her knees at the sight that awaited her._

_"No...what happened?!" Buttercup shook violently, pushing away from Blossom. She turned to look at him, but couldn't bare to touch him anymore. Not when he was so __**cold.**_

_"It's my fault...If I had just seen that last attack sooner...What good are these powers if I can't save him?!" She buried her face in her hands, beyond comfort._

_"Butch...Butch..." Blossom frowned, glaring at her faintly glowing palms. __**If this is all that comes from these powers, I wish we'd never awakened.**_

* * *

"Spill Bloss! What's up with you and Brick? That's the most I've seen him show interest in a girl since freshman year!" The girls were spread out in Bubble's room, having dragged Blossom there after school. Buttercup sat leaning against the bed, while Bubbles sat to her left and Blossom to her right. A small table sat in the middle of them, with drinks and snacks scattered on its surface. Blossom sighed, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Nothing! We've never talked before, so I'm just as lost as you." _Though it felt familiar for a minute. The way he held my chin._ She touched her chin unconsciously, and Bubbles narrowed her eyes at the action.

"Really? Then why are you looking so starry eyed?" Blossom dropped her hands, grabbing her fruit punch and taking a sip to buy herself some time.

"No reason really. You're looking for something that isn't there Bubs. He's probably not interested in anything but teasing me. Let it go." Her eyes wandered the room, refusing to make eye contact with her pushy friend. Bubbles huffed, crossing her arms at Blossom's stubborn denial. It was _obvious_ there was something there. Brick didn't waste his time, so if he was messing with Blossom, it had to be because he was interested in her! _Whatever. I'll just observe for now. No way this is nothing!_ Buttercup closed her eyes, that stranger's voice flashing through her mind again. _Now that I think about it..._ She cracked an eye to glance at the clock. _I went around this time..._She stood, stretching her legs. Bubbles scrunched her face up at the _pops_ that came from Buttercup.

"One of these days you're gonna pop something right out of place." Buttercup grinned and patted her head as she walked out.

"No I won't. I'm headed to the store for a bit. I'll get us some more snacks."

"Ooh, get taki's!"

"Oreos!" Buttercup nodded, heading out.

"Let's see..." She grabbed the oreos, placing them in the small basket. She wandered the isles, trying not to look like she was looking for someone. After wandering down every isle at least twice, she sighed, going back to the snack isle. _Might as well get some chips and get out of here._ She reached up for a bag of Dorito's, stretching to reach.

"Need some help?" Her body shivered as that voice washed over her again. _No way..._she didn't move as he reached over her, grabbing the chips. Her back was hot where he'd pressed against her. She wasn't sure what stopped her from turning around, but whatever spell was holding her in place broke when he dropped the chips into the basket. She turned around, catching only his back. _His face...I need to see his face._

"Um, wait!"


	4. Chapter 4: Impostor

She chased him through the aisles, but got slowed down once again at the cash register. She lost him once she stepped outside, panting as her hands rested on her knees.

"How did he disappear like that again?"

"Are you looking for me?"

"Gah!" There he stood, leaning against the side of the store with his hand covering his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his laughter. Buttercup blushed, straightening to her full height. She couldn't help the way her eyes roamed his perfect figure, even in the dim light of the street lamps. He pushed off the building, coming to stand right in front of her. And she didn't know why for a moment she couldn't breathe. _It really is him..._

_I see I still affect her. But this life won't go like the last._ He caressed her cheek, and she didn't fight it as she leaned into his touch. He tilted her face up, and kissed her slowly. Sparks danced in the air around them. His voice began to fill her mind, but just before it could take root in her soul once again, he finished sealing the connection. She passed out in his arms. He scooped her up, mindful of the bag of groceries.

"Don't worry Butterbutt. I'll protect you this time." He left her outside of Blossom's house, only leaving after she opened the door and dragged her friend inside. He melted into the shadows, her striking eyes stuck in his mind. _I didn't realize it would be so long before I met her..._

* * *

"Was that wise? You weren't supposed to meet her yet." Butch threw water on his face, wiping it with a towel.

"I didn't have a choice. That was the second time she'd chased after me." Brick scoffed, following his friend out of the bathroom.

"You should have ignored her."

"What, like you ignored Blossom?" Brick frowned, folding his arms across his chest. Boomer sighed from his place on the couch, the light from the laptop reflecting off his glasses.

"Will you two calm down? Nothing we can do about it now. And since _neither_ of you can follow the plan, I guess I won't either."

"It's not like they'll remember. Blossom made sure of that when she cast the spell. A few 'chance' encounters won't hurt." Butch rolled his eyes, while Boomer snorted.

"And what happens when those 'chance' encounters keep happening? Her spell will hold as long as they don't _want_ to remember. The second they start getting unhappy with this life is the second the seal is in jeopardy. I don't know about you two, but I won't let Bubbles awaken again." Brick popped the top of an orange soda, buying time. _God I miss her...but her safety takes precedence._

"Fine. We won't freeze them out, but we can't get too close. We don't need them to remember what they were, what we are, or what we were to them. Butch." Said boy hummed, but didn't look at him. "No more slips. Buttercup said she's been having dreams, so I hope you took care of that." He frowned, slumping further in the couch.

"I did."

* * *

"Buttercup are you sure you're okay? You passed out yesterday." Buttercup waved off her friend's concern, eyes never leaving the tv.

"Of course. I was probably just tired." _Tired my perfect ass. You were fine before you went to the store._

"Okay..." Buttercup paused her game, sighing heavily before facing her friend.

"I know that tone Blossom. Leave it." _Like hell I will._

"Okay, fine." She crossed her fingers behind her back, smiling innocently. Buttercup stared at her suspiciously for a few minutes more, before nodding. Blossom grinned, slinking off to grab her phone from her desk.

_Bloss: Bubbles._

_Bubs: What? I'm kinda busy rn._

_Bloss: Well get unbusy. I need you to do something for me._

_Bubs: What?_

_Bloss: BC won't tell me what's wrong, so I'm gonna find out. You're gonna help me._

_Bubs: Ugh don't you get tired of meddling? Of course I'm in._

_Bloss: Great! So here's what we're gonna do..._

* * *

_How are weekends always so short?!_ Buttercup dragged her feet through the hallways. Third period on Monday's was always the worst, because she didn't have Bubbles or Blossom with her.

"Alrighty folks! We have a new student joining us! It's a bit late in the year, but be nice to your new classmate!" The door opened with a flourish, and the class turned as one to watch the new kid strut inside. It was a boy, about average height with brunette close cropped hair. A silver earring reflected off the classroom lights.

"Sup." His voice was deep as the ocean, and smooth like freshly poured coffee. "I'm Raiden."

"Raiden. Welcome, your seat is over there. Now last class we learned how to apply this formula..." He sat a seat behind and to the right of Buttercup. She wasn't sure why she felt a chill crawl down her spine, or get the feeling he watched her the whole class.

When she packed up her things, he was there behind her.

"I see you're just as cold." She jumped, hand pausing on the way to her backpack.

"Excuse me?" He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. The blank, unimpressed stare on her face caused a mischievous smirk to appear on his for a brief moment before it faded. He let her go, raising a hand to scratch behind his head.

"I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else. But," He grabbed a lock of her hair, spinning it between her fingers. "it also was my attempt to talk with such a beautiful girl." He let her hair slip from his fingers as she fought a blush.

"Buttercup-" He smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"See you around _Buttercup_." Buttercup watched him go, and Blossom let him pass without a word. She bumped Buttercup with her elbow when she passed her, falling into step beside her.

"Who was that?" Buttercup shrugged, readjusting her backpack.

"No idea."


	5. Chapter 5: My Territory

"Butch, we have a problem."

"_What now?"_

"Raiden's the new transfer student. We'll need to rearrange our plan a bit-"

"_Raiden?_" Boomer heard the click of the line disconnecting, cursing to himself. _Maybe I should have waited…_

"Boom? What're you looking stupid in the middle of the hall for?" _Damn it. _He chuckled nervously, inching backwards towards the stairs.

"Brick. So funny story…" He caught his friend and leader up to speed, internally sweating as he came to the subject of the new transfer. Brick cursed, running a hand down his face. For a moment, he looked like he'd aged fifty years.

"Butch will probably transfer here soon, so there's not much we can do to contain him. Our main priority is still the girls. We can't let Raiden or his idiotic brothers get in the way. They're part of the reason we awoke in the first place. Raiden's fine on his own, but if Riley shows up too…" Boomer nodded. Raiden got his kicks being a mild annoyance, but was manageable. The real problem was his youngest brother Riley. The man was the definition of greedy, even using _Princess_ in their previous life to get what he wanted. If he hadn't mistakenly believed he could control power that rivaled the Gods, he never would have triggered the events that forced the teens' awakening. "Alright, keep the idiot in check when he gets here, I'll keep my eye on Raiden. He'll probably go after Buttercup until he spots Bubbles." Boomer's hand twitched, but his expression didn't change. "Keep it in your pants. We don't want them knowing we remember." Brick continued on his way, effectively ending the conversation. Boomer leaned against the railing, taking time to put his mask back in place before heading to his elective. Bubbles would be there, and as long as Raiden _wasn't_, he would be fine. For now.

* * *

"That guy is _weird_." Bubbles closed her locker, rearranging her notebooks in her arms. She looked around the hallway, but only saw the usual hustle between classes. She turned to Buttercup, flipping her low ponytail behind her shoulder.

"Who?" Buttercup inclined her head slightly to the left, her eyes following. Bubbles followed her gaze, spotting a new face in the crowd. _Well hello cutie_. A teasing smile danced across her lips. She nudged Buttercup, batting her lashes. "Well well well, I didn't know you'd move from one hot mystery man to the next so quick BC." Buttercup's face erupted in a blush as she pouted, moving her book higher to cover her face.

"I-I'm not! I just meant he gives me a creepy feeling." Bubbles looked at him again, her critical eyes sweeping his form. He was hot, in a boyish kind of way. Not her type, but she wouldn't mind the attention.

She made the classic mistake of staring at him too long. They made eye contact, and his striking light teal eyes sucked her in.

"_Boomie! Let go of him!" She fought against the shackles binding her, trying to get to him. Boomer lay strapped to a stone slab in the middle of an alter. He was shirtless, with strange symbols carved onto his chest. Candles flickered around them at varying heights. A young man stood over Boomer's unconscious body, carving the same symbols into his arms. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she begged him to stop. Because she knew, if the ceremony succeeded, her fiance would be lost. "Please...just let us go. The others will come find us, and you don't have the power to pull this off!" The young man turned around, blood dripping from the ceremonial knife. He crossed the distance between them, running the blade gently over her cheek._

"_Ryder assured me this would work. It's alright. Once the God of Wrath possesses your man, we'll rule this land. That was what I was promised." A thin line of blood traced a path down her cheek. He licked it off, laughing as she spit in his face. "He just has to die once for me. Then we can be together Bubbles."_

"Bubs? Hellooooo earth to Blondie!"

"Huh? What?" Buttercup stood to the left of her, waving her hand in her face. Bubbles shook her head, rubbing her forehead as sounds from the real world flooded her senses. _What was that…?_ She realized she hadn't responded, flashing a smile that didn't fool anyone. "Sorry, I'm okay. I'll see you after school." She brushed past Buttercup, refusing to look back at the new student. She practically ran to the nearest bathroom, shoving a stall door open. She threw up the meager breakfast she had that morning, her body shaking with dry heaves once her stomach had nothing left. She flushed, sitting on the bathroom floor as she sobbed into her hands. _What was that? What was that? What __**was**_ _that?_ She didn't hear the bathroom door open, or the room being cleared out. She didn't hear the footsteps approaching her as she rocked slightly back and forth. She _did_ feel the arms wrap around her. She felt the warmth of the chest she was pulled into, and the comforting weight of the hand softly stroking her hair.

"It's okay. You're okay love." Her tears ran faster as she gripped his shirt, openly sobbing even as she grew more confused. She didn't see the murderous intent on her comforter's face, just the tightening of his grip. She pulled back slightly when she trusted herself enough to speak.

"Boomer? W-what are you doing here? And what-?" She groaned as she gripped her head, passing out shortly after. He scooped her into his arms, debating before leaving the school. _You can't remember yet. We're supposed to be at peace here. I'll make sure we stay that way._


	6. Chapter 6: You Know Me

Soft rays of sunlight filtered in through the blinds. She woke slowly, rising from the best sleep she'd ever had. She never had trouble sleeping, but this had been a _deep_ sleep, though she couldn't remember having any dreams. The soft cotton sheets pooled at her waist as she stretched, reaching blindly for the water bottle she always kept on her night stand. When her hand hit empty air, she stopped rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked to the left where her night stand should be, but instead saw empty space.

"What the…" She looked down, grabbing at the dark blue sheets and covers around her. Her breathing sped up as she noticed her clothes had been changed, but thankfully her underwear hadn't. _Okay calm down Bubbles. What happened yesterday? I talked to Buttercup and then I went to the bathroom…but why was I crying…? I feel like I'm forgetting something…_ She swung her legs over to the side, wandering around the room. It was a modest set up, with just a bed, nightstand, and TV as the main focal points of the room. The nightstand and TV stand were made from beautiful chestnut wood, with a design that looked like leaves growing out of it in a spiral shape. Different paintings hung on the wall, each striking in their own way. They all seemed sad though, and one depicting a battle field seemed to resonate with her, though she wasn't sure why. The door to the bathroom was half open, so she went in to splash water on her face and attempt to freshen up. Someone had left a new toothbrush and toothpaste for her, which she was thankful for. Once she finished, she made her way back to the bedroom and to the exit. She opened that door more cautiously, not sure what she would find. What she didn't expect to see was the back of a guy's head as he cooked, humming to himself. She pushed the door open wider, walking out. He had midnight black hair that spiked up, exposing his neck in an inviting way. He wore a sleeveless tshirt and basketball shorts, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't admiring the way his arms flexed with every move. He didn't seem to have noticed her yet, so she cleared her throat before coming around to the bar top counter.

"Um, hi." He turned to her and her heart nearly stopped at the smile he shot her way. _Get a grib here girl! He's a stranger! A dangerous, sexy stranger!_ She flashed a small smile in return, making herself comfortable on one of the bar stools.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. Boom was worried sick." _Boom? As in Boomer? Does that mean they're friends? That bedroom **was **his favorite color…wait focus. _

_"_Boom? Like Boomer?" She didn't bother with a last name. Who else had that name? And if they weren't talking about the same guy she didn't want to give too much away so he could fake knowing who she was talking about. He nodded as he stirred some scrambled eggs.

"Yeah. He brought you home last night. Said you'd passed out."

"Oh." That made sense. She couldn't remember much of yesterday. _But didn't I go to the bathroom? Maybe I left and passed out during elective? We do have that together so that would make sense. But why bring me here instead of the infirmary?_ She focused back on the conversation when the boy started putting food in front of her and handed her a paper plate.

"I don't know what you eat so just take whatever." He came around to sit with her, practically inhaling his food and going for more. Bubbles couldn't help but giggle at the way he ate. _He kinda reminds me of BC. She eats with the same vigor_.

"What's your name?" He raised an eyebrow but didn't answer, instead taking a sip of juice. Bubbles huffed, gesturing to her now empty plate. "I wanna know the name of the guy who made me such a great breakfast." He grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Name's Butch." _Butch…why does that sound so familiar? And why am I so relaxed around him? _She brushed off her concern, trusting her instincts. She spent time talking with Butch, though she didn't want to admit she was sticking around mainly to see if Boomer really lived there.

* * *

_Brick is gonna kill me._ Boomer managed to keep his neutral facade in place as he rushed home. Butch has already called him an idiot for bringing her home, but he couldn't help it. She had been in pain and in danger of remembering their past life. One of the reasons they could live so peacefully now was because the girls didn't remember. Blossom had made sure that would happen when she cast the spell, ending her life in the process. Buttercup especially would be devasted all over again. None of them wanted that. It had been seventeen wonderful years. Boomer intended to keep them on track. He knew Butch wouldn't try anything. Leaving her there had been the safest choice. Raiden couldn't interfere there. He made it home and pushed open the door, and his heart panged at the sight. Bubbles was laughing with Butch, bent over with a hand on the counter. She had _never _laughed that way around him. He couldn't help the jealousy that ran through him for a moment.

"You're awake." Bubbles tapered off to a giggle as she spun to face him. She grinned, sliding off the bar stool and making her way to him.

"Yeah. Butch told me how you took care of me while I was out. Thank you." Her smile was heart stopping, just as he remembered. He let a small smile creep onto his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"You're welcome." Butch coughed, pulling their attention back to him.

"As cute as this is, Bubbles should be heading home now." Bubbles nodded, looking for her phone. Boomer had slipped it on to the counter when he'd first returned, his business with it done. He handed it to her, smiling innocently. She thanked him, and accepted his offer to walk her home. He knew he and his friends had a lot to talk about when he got back. Raiden and his brothers were a problem they would need to handle before they could interfere anymore.


	7. Chapter 7: A Dangerous Game

**So before we jump in I just wanted to say thank you! to my lovely reviewers and readers! You guys are the reason I write, and now that the holidays are upon us, I can hopefully get more chapters out to you guys. I read every review you guys leave me, sometimes multiple times since they make me smile :D, and I really appreciate you guys leaving them, so keep it up! But we all know you guys aren't here to read about my sappy appreciation author notes, you're here for some ppgxrrb goodness! Things are starting to heat up, so let's get to it!**

* * *

Blossom nibbled on her bottom lip. She'd wandered downtown, killing time before she was supposed to help her mom with the bookstore. She had decided to try the new cake shop, almost moaning at the richly moist taste. She'd gone with a strawberry shortcake first, then red velvet, then a pound cake. She'd just finished when the bell chimed, signaling someone was entering the store. Curious as to who else would be awake so early on a Saturday, she glanced in that direction. Her eyes stuck to the young man as he made his way to the counter to order. He was lean, but obviously worked out if his arms were any indication. He wore long sleeves, but they melded with his body so perfectly it was like a second skin. Grey sweatpants hugged his trim waist. His hair was long enough to be pulled into a man bun, with red highlights. He was gorgeous…and he was walking toward her. _Oh god, how long was I staring?!_

He flashed her an easy yet shy smile as he walked, pausing in front of the seat across from her.

"Is this seat free?" His voice washed over her like a wave, not as deep as she would have expected it to be, but cool as ice. She nodded mutely, resisting the urge to giggle as she often did when she was nervous. She fiddled with her tea, suddenly wishing she hadn't eaten her cake slices so fast. When she looked back up at him, his smile was kind and understanding in a way only a fellow introvert's could be. Blossom straightened, silently telling herself to _calm down because it's not that deep so just talk to the guy and be smooth. _

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." _Nailed it. _He swirled his straw, breaking up the foam in his Frappuccino.

"I am. My brothers and I just recently moved here. I came a bit later though so I'm not as used to this town as they are." The smirk that flashed across his face was secretive, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Blossom brushed it off, her nerves calming with each passing moment. She would have to be careful not to get comfortable with silence. She tended to do that when she had nothing else to say. And while that was normal and comfortable for her, that wasn't the case for everyone, even if they might be a fellow introvert.

"That's cool." _That's cool?! He's not talking about his love of action figures! Gotta add something else so he doesn't think I'm bored. _"I've lived here my whole life." His smile brightened, reaching around to grab her hand. Blossom's smile faltered for a minute before she recovered, tightening her other hand in slight panic. _Too comfortable! Too comfortable! _She tried to ease her hand back, but he wasn't letting go.

"Since that's the case, would you mind showing me where the nearest grocery store is? We live around here, and it's my turn to cook." He let go of her hand once she agreed, standing up. She followed him, rubbing her hand. Something about that hadn't sat well with her at all. _I'll show him the way and then make up an excuse to leave. _She moved beside him, guiding him while pointing out other stores along the street that might be helpful. When they stopped in front of the grocery store, he turned to her, kissing the back of her hand as he thanked her. Blossom's face flamed as her earlier reservations were pushed to the back of her mind. She didn't even notice that while his lips were on her, his eyes weren't, staring at something to the left of her. He straightened before she noticed, focusing his kind smile on her once again. "Thank you. I hope to see you again." Blossom, still blushing, nodded as she stuttered out a response.

"Y-yeah…no problem…" He paused at the door, turning to look at her over his shoulder as they slid open.

"My name is Reed. It was a pleasure to meet you beautiful." He disappeared without waiting to see her reaction. Blossom nearly evaporated, her face was so hot. She turned to the left, zoning out as she walked toward her family's bookstore. _My name is Reed. It was a pleasure to meet you beautiful. It was a pleasure to meet you beautiful. Pleasure to meet you beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful..._

_"_I need to call Bubbles."

* * *

Buttercup sighed, balancing a pencil on her nose. She'd just gotten off a three way call with the girls. Blossom had run in to some mystery hottie named Reed, and Bubbles has said she'd met an equally mysterious hottie named Butch. She'd perked up at the name, but couldn't for the life of her figure out why. It had stirred something in her heart but not her memory, so she'd brushed it off. _It was probably a character in a book or movie or something I'd really liked. _She pushed away from her desk, stretching until she cracked her back. She glanced at the clock, nodding to herself. _4:30...so now's as good a time as any._ She changed into a sports bra and leggings with pockets. Her phone and key came next, since her mom wouldn't be home for awhile. She locked up, slipping in to a slow jog toward the park.

The world faded around her as she lost herself in the music blasting from her headphones. Her eyes were open but unseeing, the path so familiar to her. She evened her breathing, gradually speeding up the pace until she was at her current limit. The park had a running trail that started at a worn wooden bench and ended at the same spot, using different routes through the trees and the heart of the park to form a giant loop. The heart of the park housed a playground for the kids, with benches and picnic tables spaced around it. The trails mostly ran through trees, dispersed almost evenly on either side of the trail. It had the feeling of a secret garden, though the road ran parallel to some parts, breaking up the tranquil atmosphere. Buttercup had completed the loop three times before she noticed someone was watching her. She slowed once she came near a bench, pretending to stretch while she glanced around. The creep startled her when they made eye contact. How long he had been staring at her she wasn't sure, but something about the way he looked at her made her skin crawl. She was in the middle of the park, and she could get home from here, but it would be wiser to run back to the start where it would be a straight shot to her house. She stretched her left leg before taking off at the same pace as before, not wanting to alert the man. She made it back to the start, and made it home without further incident. She practically slammed the door shut, making sure it was locked before heading to her room. _That was weird..._ Unbeknownst to her, a pair of honey colored eyes disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Bubbles practically skipped to the Utonium bookstore. She just _had _to know more about this handsome character Blossom had met at her favorite coffee shop. Bubbles was a die hard romantic, and a chance meeting like that _must _have been written in the stars! _I still kinda like someone else for her though...she's not shy when around us, but she definitely needs someone who'll allow her to be comfortable while at the same time push her to come out of her shell every now and then...I don't think she'll work with another introvert...hmmm..._ She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see the person in front of her until it was too late.

"Ah!"

"Woah!" She stumbled into a foreign chest, causing her ears to heat in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going-!" He smiled teasingly at her, holding her upper arms until he was sure she could stand on her own.

"It's no problem. Bubbles right?" She grinned, flashing a wink.

"Yup! Do I know you?" His smile was sly as he cupped her face.

"Not as well as I would hope." She shivered, politely pulling her face away. Something about his eyes was..._wrong_. They were a beautiful light teal, but what swirled in them was almost _possessive_ in a way that made no sense to her. _Okay, another crazy fan. He's cute, but not cute enough to be drawn down **that **path. Time to ditch._

"Well. I'm meeting my friend so I'll have to get going." He stepped to the side and allowed her to pass, but not before slipping a softly glowing gem into her purse. She hurried on her way, never noticing the intrusion. Raiden watched her go, his smirk turning predatory. _This time, I will have you **and **that wonderful power._ He sent a text and continued on his way.

_It's done._


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Pieces

Bubbles caught Blossom up on her strange encounter on her way to the bookstore. Blossom called Buttercup, ignoring the blond's protests, insisting she let their friend walk her home. Now they sat around one of the tables, speaking in hushed whispers about Blossom's newest admirer.

"Wow Bloss. First you catch Brick's eye and now this guy's. What's his name anyway?"

"It's Reed….something." Blossom stopped short, only just realizing she hadn't gotten his last name. "I didn't get his last name." Buttercup waved her arm dismissively.

"It's not important. You'll probably never see him again. But what's up with all these random encounters?" Bubbles and Blossom latched on to that slip like starved hyenas, turning their attention to their blunt ravenette.

"BC, did you run into someone too?" _Crap. I didn't mean to let that slip_. She looked anywhere but them, unconsciously rubbing her left arm.

"Not really…I was jogging when I ran into some weirdo looking at me. Nothing serious." Bubbles lay her hand on her arm, her concern evident.

"Are you okay? Did they try anything?" Buttercup shook her head, flashing a grin.

"Nah. I ran home so he didn't get a chance to." Bubbles left it at that, but Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"Is it really a coincidence?" Bubbles and Buttercup turned to her, their full attention on her.

"What?"

"These 'encounters.' What're the chances that all of us run into someone we've never seen before? Reed did say he and his brothers had just moved here. What if we ended up running into all of them today?" Buttercup didn't waste time mulling it over. Bubbles grinned teasingly.

"I think you're reading too many true crime novels Bloss. We're probably making too much of this. Townsville is a small town, it's easy to run in to new people. It's interesting when people our age wake up as early as you, but it's not such a big deal that we can make it a conspiracy. The only real off-putting thing is the creep who was watching BC, and how comfortable Reed was at touching you. Brick too, now that I think about it." _It's not as cringe-worthy when Brick does it though._ The traitorous thought flashed in Blossom's mind before she realized she'd thought it, flushing in embarrassment. _It's cringe-worthy regardless. Bad brain! We don't like Brick. He's mean and horribly outspoken, and smart...a bit good looking...wait no! I'm getting off track here._ She shook her head, holding her cheeks as she came back to reality. Bubbles poked her side, grinning conspiratorially.

"It's not as bad when Brick does it hmmmm?" Buttercup tried and failed to hide her laughter at Blossom's horror stricken face._ I said that out loud?! __Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh._

"Yeah, loud and clear for everyone." Buttercup stopped laughing, looking at Bubbles confused.

"What was loud and clear for everyone?' Bubbles gestured to Blossom with a roll of her eyes.

"What Blossom just said."

"But she didn't say anything…?" Bubbles frowned, her mouth forming a pout.

"But I heard it! She had to have said it out loud. How else would I have heard it?" Blossom scooted her chair closer to the middle, to better face Bubbles. _Can you hear me?_ Bubbles groaned in frustration, ready to flip the table.

"Yes I can hear you. You're talking like normal!" It was Buttercup's turn to lay her concerned hand on Bubbles' arm.

"Bubs...she never opened her mouth." Bubbles frowned harder, gripping her bag strap laying on her lap. Blossom concentrated, focusing as she thought something else while locking eyes with Bubbles. Bubbles opened and closed her mouth like a fish as, once again, her friend's voice came through loud and clear. She stood so fast her chair knocked over. Buttercup stood slowly, her hands palm up.

"Bubbles-" Bubbles shook her head, grabbing her bag as she fled from the bookstore.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup and Blossom shared a look, their confusion stopping their feet from following.

* * *

Bubbles slammed the front door shut, not sparing her parents a glance as she took the stairs two at a time. Her thoughts jumbled together as she struggled to process what had happened. She crumbled to the floor, squeezing her eyes shut as foreign voices began to flood her mind. _Shut up. Shut up. Shut UP! SHUT UP! _She pulled at her hair as the voices bombarded her unprepared mind. If her eyes had been open, maybe she would have seen the faint blue light glowing from her bag. Perhaps she would have grabbed her bag, and investigated what it was. Maybe then she could have focused on something long enough to quiet the too loud voices demanding her attention. But her eyes stayed shut. The bag continued to glow uncontested. And somewhere deep in her mind, a chest creaked open.

* * *

Boomer hummed to himself as he made dinner. Brick sat in the armchair in the living room, flipping through channels. Butch lay upside down on their couch, half paying attention. Boomer had just moved the steaks to the plates when he hissed, grabbing at his chest. Brick and Butch, smelling the unpleasant smell of burning flesh, rushed to the kitchen faster than they'd admit, their concern for their friend overriding their uncaring personas.

"Boom!" Boomer was bent over the counter, breathing hard. Without a word, he pulled down his shirt collar, revealing the ugly new scar healing on his skin. Around his neck lay six aquamarine gemstones. The one closest to the left side of his neck had burned a hole in his chest, its once beautiful color now dulled to an unrecognizable muted grey. Boomer wiped the sweat from his forehead, his eyes glazing in worry.

"The first seal's been broken. Bubbles is starting to awaken."


	9. Chapter 9: Everyone has their role

The three former brothers, now best friends, sat around the couch, the soft moonlight flickering across their features. Boomer ran a hand down his face, his emotionless mask slipping long enough to show how truly worried he was. Brick played with his cap in his hands, twirling it between his fingers. Butch, tired of the tense silence, groaned.

"What are we going to do to them? We know it was them. Bubbles couldn't have started awaking on her own."

"We have no proof. We don't know where they're living this time. What do you want us to do? Charge in with no plan, while our powers aren't working?" Brick scoffed, dismissing him. Butch frowned, righting himself on the couch.

"So what? You're just gonna sit back and _watch_ them repeat what they did?"

"Of course not! But until we know _how_ they're doing it we need to be careful!"

"Careful? _Careful?!_ Yeah because that worked _wonders_ in our last life-"

"Guys-"

"What did you expect from me?! I did the best I could-"

"And it still wasn't enough! That's why we need to do more-"

"Guys!"

"How can we do more without knowing what to attack?! What if we make things worse and speed up the process?! You of all people should know what that could do-"

"_I said enough._" Brick and Butch paused, panting in each other's faces. They turned as one to the third young man on the couch. He traced invisible symbols in his arm. His eyes were faintly glowing, and looked right through them. They immediately knew what he was reliving.

"Boom. Hey Boom." Butch dropped to his knees in front of him while Brick ran to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and heading back. He hovered over them as Butch gently but firmly grabbed his friend's wrists. "You're okay. You're okay. We're right here Boom." He rubbed his arm more furiously now. His eyes glowed brighter as he locked eyes with Butch.

"Bubbles. She's-"

"safe Boom. We got her in time. The ritual failed. She's safe." His eyes began returning to their normal color as his fingers paused. His eyes focused on Butch, his arms tensing. Brick wordlessly handed Boomer the glass, continuing to hover as he drank it. Slowly. He swallowed slow, breaking eye contact.

"I..."

"It's okay Boom." Butch kept his hands wrapped around Boomer's wrists. Brick moved to sit beside him. They wouldn't mention his lapse in the morning. They couldn't understand what he'd gone through during the botched ritual. All they could do was make sure he knew he was safe, and they would never let those _idiots_ lay a hand on their friend again. So tonight, with the moon their only witness, Brick and Butch renewed their promise to stop the brothers this time. Whatever it took.

* * *

"Bubbles? Honey? It's time for school darling!" Bubbles groaned awake. Her hair stood out on one side, and lay crumbled to her head on the other. Her clothes were disheveled, and she lay face down on the floor, while her lower half remained stubbornly in bed. She couldn't remember how she got there, but her head was pounding something fierce. She pushed herself up using her arms, pulling forward until she was completely out of the bed. She dressed mechanically, opting for grey sweatpants and a black crop top with a grey leaf in the middle. She brushed her hair enough to be presentable, leaving it down. She hobbled down the stairs, not speaking a word as she snagged her father's coffee cup. He laughed, snagging his wife's in retaliation.

"You alright there Bubbly? Not very awake this morning." She grumbled in response, inhaling more of the life giving dark liquid. She nearly spit it out when her mother's voice shouted in her head. _Ah I forgot to pay the light bill yesterday!_ Bubbles groaned, waving at her mother from the kitchen table.

"Then just pay it today. It's nothing to shout over." Her father glanced at her over the top of his reading glasses, placing his paper on the table.

"What're you talking about?"

"Mom forgot to pay the light bill. She just said-" She stopped herself at the look her father was giving her. Bubbles rose from her seat, moving towards the door. "She just said it yesterday I think." Her father nodded, his face clearing in understanding.

Bubbles was silent as she made her way to school. She prayed she didn't run into her friends. She didn't know what was happening, and she wasn't in the mood for questions. _Please just let what happened this morning be a bad dream..._

"Bubs!" _Of course the universe has forsaken me._ She didn't slow down, instead pretending not to have heard anyone calling her. She should have known it wouldn't work. Blossom grabbed her arm, while Buttercup moved in front of her, blocking her path.

"Bubbles. We need to talk about yesterday." Bubbles grimaced, twisting her otherwise lovely face. She shook Blossom off, trying to move around her busybody of a friend.

"No thanks. Nothing happened yesterday that I want to remember."

"Bubbles...did you think we wouldn't want to help you figure this out...?" Bubbles paused, and Blossom seized her chance. "Bubbly. What happened yesterday was weird, but not any weirder than we can handle. Talk to us."

_I hope she doesn't push us away. It was freaky, but we can figure this out. _Bubbles dropped her bag as the thought floated to her, throwing herself into Blossom.

"It happened this morning! I think...I feel like...I'm losing my mind!" Blossom rubbed her back. Buttercup bent down to retrieve the discarded bags.

"Come on. We can talk about this at lunch."

* * *

"Well? How is going?" Teal eyes crinkled as their owner grinned.

"Perfect. The idiots don't know how we're pushing Blue's awakening. All I have to do is swoop in with a 'solution.' She'll be mine this time. I guarantee it." The young man beside him wore his hair in a half up bun, leaning against the roof top railing.

"Don't underestimate them this time Raiden. We don't a repeat of last time." Raiden rolled his eyes, slapping his brother on the back.

"Calm down Reed. Red will be yours, and Riley will have that greenie all to himself. Just like we were supposed to." As if summoned, the third brother appeared from the shadows, rolling his honey colored eyes.

"I don't want any mistakes this time. That casual attitude of yours better not be a problem. If they awaken before we can cement ourselves in their minds and hearts, then this time will be no different." He turned away from the others, effectively ending the conversation. His brothers left him to his thoughts, knowing better than to interrupt.

_This time Buttercup. I will have you. That power is wasted on the likes of **Butch**_.


	10. Chapter 10: Where do we go from here

Bubbles pushed her salad to the side. She couldn't hear everyone, but the stronger thoughts pushed against her mind, demanding attention. Her grip on her fork got increasingly tighter as the voices got louder. Blossom, noticing her visibly uncomfortable friend, kicked Buttercup underneath her table. Buttercup frowned, but wordlessly collected her things. Blossom gently wrapped her hand around the one Bubbles was using to crush the life from her fork.

"Let's go outside for some air?" She meant it to be a statement, but Bubbles was making her nervous. Bubbles nodded, releasing her grip and collecting her things. The girls said their goodbyes to their other friends and threw their trays away before heading for the doors. They made it through without incident, but when they stepped outside they didn't find a quiet haven. Instead, three boys sat at one of the tables in the courtyard. Two were engaged in what seemed to be a serious discussion, while the third seemed to be working on some kind of science project. One of the two turned at the sound of the door opening, cutting himself off mid-sentence. Buttercup, recognizing one of them as the one that flirted with her in class, made the executive decision to find somewhere else.

"Looks like this place is already occupied. Let's find somewhere else." She moved to grab the door handles, but was stopped by the boy with striking honey eyes. He grinned at her, effectively stopping their escape.

"You didn't think we'd let such beauties escape before at least learning their names, did you?" He pulled her outside, ignoring her protests. Blossom and Bubbles followed, the doors closing behind them. The one holding Buttercup hostage sat her between him and the boy with unusual purple eyes. Blossom sat between the purple eyed boy and the one she vaguely recognized as having met before. Bubbles completed the circle begrudgingly, sitting between the cutie with light teal eyes and the one that had focused solely on Buttercup. Bubbles frowned harder, the boys thoughts starting to wash over her like a wave. So consumed was she in trying to concentrate on regaining her mind, she didn't notice what the boy beside her whispered.

"_Silentia voces._" Bubbles blinked as her mind cleared of the noise. She didn't question it, but now she believed she was _definitely _going crazy. Blossom, meanwhile, narrowed her eyes. She wasn't sure what was said, but one of the words had definitely been Latin. _Why would he say something in a dead language? No one speaks that nowadays..._ Buttercup was blushing furiously, not able to handle so many compliments thrown her way. She knew she wasn't ugly by any means, but that didn't mean she was comfortable being smothered in attention either.

"Who're you guys anyway? I know I've seen one of you before, but did the rest of you transfer recently too?" The boys looked at each other, before the one sitting beside Buttercup spoke first.

"We did actually. I'm Riley. That," He pointed to the boy beside Blossom with the purple eyes, "is Reed, and that," pointing at the last unnamed boy, "is Raiden." Buttercup wasn't sure how to feel with Raiden staring at Bubbles like she'd created the universe. _Isn't that the one who flirted with me in class? So he goes after anyone? But the way he's looking at her...it's kinda weird actually but then again I don't do lovey dovey so it's all weird to me._ Reed turned to Blossom, his eyes sparkling.

"And you are...?" Blossom blushed at the action, though something in the back of her mind rebelled against him touching her. She brushed it off, chalking it up to nerves.

"Blossom..." He kissed her hand, his smile predatory in its sharpness.

"A name befitting such a lovely young woman." _He talks just like the lords in my novels!_ Blossom swooned internally, officially won over. Bubbles relaxed as she and Raiden talked. He was an animal lover, and had plans to start volunteering at the local shelter on the weekends. He played Rugby with his brother Riley, while Reed did Archery. His eyes seemed to pull her in the longer they talked, and he soon won her over. Even Buttercup was having a hard time denying she enjoyed talking to Riley. Once she shut down the compliments, he was much more likable. He liked sports but only played Rugby, video games, and star gazing. Buttercup's eyes lit up immediately when he mentioned star gazing, easily dominating the conversation as she gestured to emphasize her point. Once she realized what she was doing, she blushed, apologizing. Riley gripped her chin, turning her to face him before telling her to never apologize for something she was so passionate about. Buttercup blushed harder, her defenses shattering. And just like that, the girls had been ensnared.

* * *

Bubbles giggled as she and Raiden stood by her locker. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about him pulled her in. And whatever it was didn't seem to want to let her go anytime soon. Just as she was closing her locker, Raiden grabbed her wrist.

"It might be fast but, you want to grab a smoothie later?" Bubbles nodded, shifting her art supplies in her other arm.

"Sure! Sounds like fun." Raiden grinned as he let her go. His grin widened when a shadow appeared behind Bubbles.

"Bubbles." Bubbles turned around, grinning at the newcomer.

"Hey Boomer! I was just about to head there." Boomer wordlessly grabbed her supplies from her, turning away. Raiden smirked as Boomer's bloodlust faded as they disappeared around a corner. He turned in the opposite direction. He had no other classes with Bubbles, so this charade was over for today. On the way he ran into Riley.

"Don't provoke him so much. You knew he'd come in time to see you two getting close. We don't need any set backs because you wanna act like a child." Raiden huffed, determined to keep his good mood.

"Relax. They might have their memories, but they're useless without their powers. And this time we're awakening just the girls. Boomer's powers interfered last time, so this time we'll do the ritual without awakening them. Simple." Riley rolled his eyes, shoving him.

"Enough. We shouldn't talk about this here." They exited the school doors, disappearing out into the busy streets. Buttercup peaked around the corner, her mind running a mile a minute. _Ritual? Awakening? What the heck?_ Something stirred at the mention of the ritual, but it faded before she could catch the thought. She went to return to class, but halfway there bumped into a wall. The wall steadied her when she stumbled back, but didn't let go when she regained her balance.

"You can let go now." The stranger released her slowly, trailing her arms before completely releasing her. Buttercup swallowed hard at the tingles dancing up and down her arms. It felt like she'd been shocked.

"Make sure you pay attention when you walk. Wouldn't want you hitting anything else." He moved past her, but she grabbed him before he was out of reach. He turned back to her, raising an eyebrow in question. She was also questioning her actions, not sure why she'd stopped the devilishly handsome stranger. She let him go, crossing her arms instead.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around before." _So first I hear talks about rituals and awakenings like it's some kind of movie, and now I'm grabbing random guys. Maybe I should go back to the nurse's office._

"I'm new. Transferred in today." He didn't say anymore, but Buttercup was curious now.

"Do you have a name, newbie?" He grinned, but she wouldn't admit it was heart stopping.

"Name's Butch, but you can call me yours." He winked and walked away backwards, holding eye contact until he was forced to drop it. Buttercup doubled over, grasping her stomach as laughter rang out in the now empty hallway. _So cheesy._


	11. Chapter 11: I won't let him have you

Boomer stewed in his seat as their teacher droned on and on about the proper shading technique. Raiden's hand on Bubbles's wrist kept invading his mind. He was seconds from snapping his paint brush when Bubbles's thankfully distracted him.

"What's wrong Boomer? You're usually more talkative." Boomer sighed as the tension decreased in his body, but didn't completely leave.

"You know him?" At her confused look, he clarified. "That guy you were talking to in the hallway." She blushed, and he lost the battle to keep his paint brush in one piece.

"Not really. I only just started talking to him today. He seems really sweet though. We're going for smoothies." Boomer's eye twitched in irritation.

"Oh?" _That bastard is getting awfully chummy with what's **mine**_.

"I might invite Bloss or BC though. They were getting along pretty well with Riley and Reed too." His irritation grew, but so did his concern at the mention of the other idiots. _They all made their move? Isn't this too fast? Unless..._

"Bubs." His tone was so serious Bubbles sobered as well, focusing her total attention on him. "Have you noticed anything...strange...happening around you or your friends lately?" Bubbles paled at the question, leaning away from him. _How did he know? I haven't been acting suspiciously have I? I have been more on edge...but the girls have been pretty good at concealing that. Then again... Boomie's always been able to see through me. _ Her gaze softened as she went back to drawing the outline of the fruit.

"There was...something that's been bothering me lately. But it doesn't seem to be bothering me anymore." _Maybe I was going crazy? Well either way it's over now._ Boomer hummed, already having an idea of what's been _bothering _her lately. _In more ways than one_.

"Well if anything bothers you again, come to me." He turned away before the blush dusted her cheeks, hidden as she hunched further toward her artwork.

* * *

Bubbles laughed as Boomer joked around. They were in their last class of the day. Buttercup was there too, but she was too busy ignoring Mitch's thinly veiled attempts to hit on her. The hot ravenette who she'd met at Boomer's place had been transferred in to their class too, but he was slumped over his desk. She could swear his head would sometimes swivel towards her friend, but that could also be the inner matchmaker in her wanting to see something in everything. So far, it was the most peaceful day in awhile, with her mind occupied only by her _own _thoughts. However, as if summoned, once the bell rang she was bombarded once again by the incessant thoughts of those around her. She groaned as she clutched her head, catching the attention of the three people left in the room. Boomer was hovering in a second, asking her what was wrong. Buttercup was moving in her direction, hand outstretched to take her home. The ravenette was watching her like a hawk, his face crumpled in contemplation. Bubbles waved off Boomer's concern, practically throwing herself at Buttercup.

"Bubs?"

"...It's back..." Buttercup was slow on the uptake, until Bubbles gave her that _look_ and rubbed her head. Buttercup practically snatched the bag out of Boomer's hand, herding her friend toward the door. Boomer followed, brushing off Buttercup's fiery glare.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?" Bubbles opened her mouth to answer, but Buttercup squeezed her arm.

"She's got a killer headache. They happen sometimes. Now stop following. Both of you." The ravenette held his hands up in surrender, but neither slowed their steps. Buttercup rolled her eyes, opting to drag Bubbles along. _Men are so stubborn at the worst times._ Bubbles turned her head to look at the ravenette. Something about him felt _so _familiar. He reminded her of an older brother, and that comfortable feeling she'd first felt when she met him at Boomer's only increased.

"You're...Butch...right? We've met before..." He grinned, nodding his head.

"Always a pleasure to see you Blue." Buttercup snorted, picking up her pace as they exited the school doors.

"Too bad we've got to cut this short gentlemen, but our ride's here." Blossom sat in a black mustang with pink accents, idling by the curb. Buttercup practically tossed Bubbles in the backseat, hopping in the passenger seat herself. She put on her sunglasses as she waved goodbye, turning to no doubt give Blossom an update on Bubbles. Boomer sighed, running a hand down his face. He followed Butch to the parking lot, glad he had opted to take the black camaro with green accents instead of the motorcycle.

"Maybe we should tell the girls the truth before they do. Bubbles is meeting Raiden for _smoothies_." Butch shook his head, starting the car.

"You heard Brick. We can't do anything to let them remember our past lives. We just have to take out the source of the problem. Simple." Boomer slouched in the seat. _You say it like it's easy...but I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

Bubbles began spending more and more time with Raiden, realizing the voices didn't bother her when she was with him. If only she knew the _real_ cause of her problems. Buttercup and Blossom further tolerated Riley and Reed as a result, though Blossom had more fun with her designated boy than Buttercup. The boys meanwhile were getting increasingly agitated as the days turned to weeks, and the girls fell further away from them. Brick had abandoned the initial plan, allowing them to get close regardless of the consequences. It was an all out war for the girls' affections, but this time, they were losing.

It came to a head when Bubbles revealed to Boomer, the only one who had an actual relationship with one of the girls this lifetime, that she and the girls had been invited on a weekend getaway. Brick had stewed while Butch had ripped a couch cushion to shreds at the news. Despite their feelings, it was etched in stone that the girls had agreed to go.


	12. Chapter 12: Falling Further

Bubbles hummed as she packed, unable to contain her excitement. Her parents had been skeptical about the weekend getaway at first. Then they met Raiden, and were convinced almost instantly. It was almost disturbing how quickly her parents were taken in by his boyish charms and silver tongue. She had brushed it off, figuring her parents _really _came around when she mentioned Blossom and Buttercup were coming too. _Still...I thought dad would fight it a bit harder. Oh well. I won't question something that works out for me!_ She zipped up her last suitcase, flopping backwards on the bed. Now all she had to do was wait for Blossom to get here.

* * *

Buttercup sighed as she held up two shirt. Bubbles had made it clear her usual wardrobe wouldn't cut it for the trip. Buttercup had more..._cute_...outfits, but she didn't really make a point to wear them. She wasn't sure how she'd been roped into going on this trip. Bubbles had told her parents she and Blossom were, and Blossom had pointed out that it wouldn't hurt to socialize every once in awhile. Buttercup had kept her grumbles for _after _she got off the phone, knowing her two friends were looking forward to it. Riley had offered to swing by to meet her parents, but she'd declined almost immediately. They weren't dating, but she knew her mom would make a big deal out of him showing up. The doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts. She let it be, knowing her mom was downstairs.

"Buttercup! Your friend is here!" Buttercup huffed, throwing the clothes in her hand to the floor as she left her room. She made her way down the stairs, but paused on the second to last step. _What..._

"Buttercup! You didn't tell me you had such a handsome friend." There, grinning with the ease of someone who belonged in her home unannounced, was Riley. Her mother was oblivious to her, while Riley looked more and more pleased with himself as the minutes dragged on. Buttercup made her way down the two remaining steps, easily closing the remaining distance. She stopped in front of him, arms crossed as she cocked her hip.

"What are you doing here? And how did you know where I live?" He smirked, pulling something from behind his back.

"Bubbles told me. And I wanted to give you these." In his hand was a beautiful bouquet of buttercups and Ranunculus flowers. Buttercup blushed as she was distracted by the breath taking arrangement. Her mother took it in from the side, internally squealing her delight.

"T-thank you." His smirk softened into the first real smile she'd seen from him as she looked up from her gift. She blamed the genuine surprise for her heart skipping a beat at the sight.

"You're welcome. I also wanted to come meet your mom. I figured it was only right since I'll be around more after our trip." Buttercup's mom practically swooned at the news, while Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

"Thank you for the flowers, but they don't make up for you showing up unannounced and uninvited. Especially when I told you not to come." He leaned forward, crowding her even as she refused to move. He moved a lock of hair back behind her ear, his finger lingering longer than necessary.

"You don't have to keep fighting it beautiful." Her face burned as she stepped back, her eyes practically commanding him to leave. He got the hint, but not before he told her mom again how much he was looking forward to the trip. Buttercup buried her nose in her bouquet, suddenly regretting the trip in a few hours.

* * *

"If I'm quick I'll have time before I need to get the girls." Blossom greeted the old bookstore owner before losing herself in the aisles. She usually went for ScyFy thrillers, but adventure novels were calling her today. She ran her fingers over the spines carefully as her eyes skimmed the titles. Her shoulders relaxed as she settled fully into her comfort zone. A title she hadn't seen before caught her attention, stopping her in her tracks. _What's this? _The book warmed in her hands as she freed it from its confines. This only further piqued her interest as she made her way to the tables near the coffee shop joined with the bookshop. She ordered a cup of bubble tea and sat down to read, easily losing herself in the story.

_Maria gasped as her powers awoke for the first time. Fire danced on the floor around her as the flames grew with her panic and confusion. She coughed, her throat closing as the lack of oxygen registered in her senses. She rolled onto her hands and knees, desperate to escape her room. She lived on the first floor, so all she had to do was make it to the window. However, her vision blurred as smoke and ash fought for her attention. She reached one hand weakly toward the window pane. She wasn't sure how long her room had been on fire, but she felt weak and dizzy. The fresh air on the other side of the glass taunted her. Her hand slipped back down to her side as her consciousness faded. **I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die... **She thought she heard glass shatter, and felt something warm trickle down her forehead over her nose. She couldn't open her eyes anymore to check though. She felt so sleepy..._

"Hey pinky!" Blossom jolted as she was thrown back to reality. In front of her sat Brick, a raised eyebrow pointed in her direction. It took her a minute to remember where she was, closing the book.

"Geez Brick! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She pushed away from the table, making her way to the front to pay for the book. Brick followed, hands stuffed unceremoniously into his pockets.

"You wouldn't answer. You're phone's been going off for awhile now." Blossom gasped as she whipped out her phone. Texts and missed calls from Buttercup and Bubbles lit up her screen. She cursed, forgetting about the book to rush out the store. Brick followed easily, but caged her against her front door before she could open it.

"Move Brick. I gotta go." _No you don't._ Brick swallowed as he thought over his words. He could tell her. Everything. If he told her now, she wouldn't go, which meant Buttercup and Bubbles wouldn't either. They could stop pretending to be strangers. It was peaceful, for the most part. He could have her and get rid of the annoyances in one fell swoop.

"Blossom." It was the seriousness of his tone that made her pause, and turn to face him. But it was when he looked fully into those captivating pink eyes that his resolve faltered.

_"It'll be harder for you than for us. When we come back, we won't remember you guys. But I trust you'll make me fall for you all over again, right?" _

_"Of course. Who do you think I am?" Tears fell from her eyes, faster than he could wipe them. He hated this, but they couldn't turn back. She kissed him one final time before pulling back, a soft pink glow beginning to light up the magic circle under their feet._

_"I love you. Find me in our next life too." The smile she gave him broke his heart more than words ever could. But before he could reply, her spell activated. The six teens were stripped to their souls, thrown across time and space to begin the cycle anew._

Brick sighed, stepping back. "Nevermind. Drive safe." Blossom blinked as he turned away from her, an unknown look on his face. She couldn't shake it from her thoughts even as she drove away. Brick watched her go, regret and tension coiling in his veins.

* * *

Reed took an intricate key from his coat pocket, inserting it into the door that lead to the basement. He descended the stairs slowly, taking in the room. Three raised platforms sat in the middle of the room. Each one had symbols carved into the stone. On the far wall sat multiple candles and a thick tome on top of a simple wooden table. Above that evenly spaced were three orbs. Riley was messing with the one on the far right. Dark emerald mixed with light lime green patterns covered the orb. Inside of it was a statue of the God of Earth, Gaia. Raiden set up the one in the middle. It was the color of the galaxy, a mix of deep navy and baby blues. It seemed to crash with waves on the inside, surrounding the statue of the God of Water, Poseidon. The last orb was on the far left, directly above the far left end of the table. This orb was a mix of fierce deep reds and dazzling pinks. Like the other orbs, it had the God of Fire, Hephaestus. The brothers finished setting their orbs in place, before turning to Reed.

"Where are the girls?"

"On their way. Blossom was late in picking them up."

"And the preparations?" Raiden flashed a thumbs up.

"Ready!" Reed turned to leave, casting an eye to the floor. Riley had carved a summoning circle into the floor. It was almost as good as the ones Blossom was capable of creating. They had followed the book's instructions. Everything was ready. Now, all they needed were their guests.

"I hope you're both prepared. This time, it's _our_ win."


	13. Chapter 13: Lie to me

"Ugh, I _said _I was sorry." Buttercup shrugged as Bubbles pouted, keeping her gaze resolutely out the rear window. Blossom had made record time getting to Buttercup's house. Bubbles had gone there to wait for Blossom, figuring it would be faster to only stop once. Blossom hadn't given an explanation for her tardiness, just an apology. Buttercup had shrugged it off, but Bubbles had been annoyed for the whole time they were stuck in the car. Blossom gave up after the last failed attempt, knowing her friend's mood would improve once they arrived. Buttercup fiddled with the radio, humming along to a song she found.

Just as Bubbles turned to ask a question, the GPS sounded, letting the girls know they had finally made it. Bubbles brightened immediately, pressing her face to the window again to take in the view. The driveway was a gravel path that lead to a grass lined walkway. Out front sat four lawn chairs on the right underneath a wide awning. Four more regular wooden chairs sat under a light blue umbrella attached to the table in the middle. The lawn was pristine and well kept, cut in a diagonal pattern. The house itself was two stories. The first floor had floor to ceiling windows facing the driveway, outlined by dark cherry wood trim. The second story boasted a beautiful white wrap around balcony. It too had a windows outlined by dark wood trim on the right. On the left was a glass door with the same trim leading to the balcony.

The girls' mouths dropped in awe as they took in the house and breath taking scenery surrounding it. The trees on the right side of the house shook their leaves in greeting. Buttercup whistled once she finally gained control of her face, while Bubbles and Blossom pinched each other to make sure they weren't dreaming.

"This..."

"Is..."

"Not bad."

"BC!" Buttercup laughed as her friends jumped on her, teasing her to be more honest. The front door swung open, reminding them they weren't alone on this trip. Reed walked out, followed by Riley and Raiden. Reed wore a collared navy blue shirt buttoned at the end, showing off his well defined chest. White shorts and a brown belt paired with brown sandals finished the look. Black Aviators sat atop his head. Riley sported a black floral shirt open, paired with pale yellow shorts and black sandals. Mischievous eyes peeked over the top of black Ray Bands. Raiden also wore a dark red floral top with yellow flowers, but unlike his brothers, his chest was hidden by a plain white tee underneath. On his face he donned only a disarming smile, and his feet were covered by black sandals. The girls had to admit they looked good.

"You guys took so long we thought you got lost." Buttercup rolled her eyes and kept her hands on her suitcase, bluntly refusing Riley's help. He swiped her duffle bag before she had the chance to secure it, his eyes still sparkling playfully as he led her inside.

"Why were you so late picking them up? Aren't you notorious for always being on time?" Blossom blushed, accepting Reed's help with her bags.

"I got held up. Ahaha." _They'd die laughing at me if they knew I was so late because I got sucked into a book again. And I don't really wanna tell them about the book either..._ Reed shrugged it off, showing her to her room. Bubbles let Raiden carry all her luggage without complaint, leading the way into the house as her companion struggled.

"What did you _pack _Bubbles?" She smiled innocently in the door way, holding it open for him.

"Just the essentials."

* * *

After unpacking, the teens decided to hit the outlet malls and boardwalk for the first night. Blossom went with an off the shoulder light pink dress with flowing sleeves, paired with a floppy beach hat and clear sandals. She had decided to leave her hair down to finish the look. Bubbles went all out with a crochet white halter top and long skirt with a slit that went to halfway up her thigh. White sandals that wrapped around her ankles gave her a bit of height. Her hair was in a half bun style, the blond strands left free wavy and fluttering in the soft breeze. Buttercup wore a dark green low cut sleeveless top tucked into cut off jean shorts. Her feet were wrapped in black gladiator sandals. Her hair had been swept up in a high bun.

"How much longer are we gonna be here? I wanna see the boardwalk. We can eat there." Buttercup looked pointedly at Blossom, who stuck her tongue out at the comment. She munched on her soft cinnamon pretzel, looking around the food court. Shops lined the area around them, with a sort of plaza in the middle for food and restrooms. Bubbles scrolled through her phone, sipping a lemonade.

"I just want to hit one last store then we should be done." She put her phone away as she slurped the last of her drink. Buttercup nodded ans Blossom hurried to finish her pretzel.

"Alright. Let's get a move on then-" She stopped as movement caught her eye. A dark mane of upswept hair disappeared in the crowd before she could get a better look. But she could swear that head looked almost familiar. Blossom threw her trash away and looked at Buttercup, who was oblivious to her friends' movements.

"Come on BC. You're the one rushing us and now you're frozen in place? We're leaving ya know." Buttercup snapped out of her thoughts, following her friends.

* * *

"So _why _are we sneaking around like this again?"

"Because we don't want either of them to know we're here."

"But we don't even know _where _they're staying. So being here could be a waste of time."

"Are you doubting my divination?! I'll have you know that I'm the _best_ when it comes to discernment, not even _Bubbles _comes close to my technique-"

"Okay! Okay! Geez sorry I asked." Butch rolled his eyes, eating his ice cream with sinful delight. Thanks to Boomer's magic, tracking the girls had been easy enough. He couldn't whip out a bowl and track the pests in public, though, so they were forced to do some good old fashioned tailing tonight. Butch had seen Buttercup almost spot him in the crowd, hanging back out of sight to make sure she brushed it off as nothing. Traces of magic had been coming from the beach house the girls were staying at, so the boys knew they had to be extra careful. This whole trip could be a trap to lure the boys out, knowing they wouldn't let the girls go anywhere too far alone.

"I didn't see Reed or his brothers around them. They must've split up."

"Duh. It's got to appear normal or Blossom will get suspicious. Bubbles looks to be taken in with Raiden though." Brick dodged the hit aimed to his face, laughing with Butch at Boomer's reddened face.

"Relax Boom. Once this is over she'll be all over you in no time." Boomer huffed, standing from the table.

"That should be enough of a head start. We should move." They threw away their trash and set off in the direction Butch had watched them go. If only they had taken the time to look around them one last time. A figure melted back into the shadows, grinning evilly.

_All according to plan._


	14. Chapter 14: We all fall down

_Thank you guys so much for reading this story! A special shout out to all my reviewers! I've read and reread the comments you guys have left, and each and every one makes me so happy! It took me a minute to get back to this, but to thank you guys I'll be wrapping up and finishing the story soon! Hope everyone is staying safe during this quarantine!_

* * *

Raiden melted back into the shadows, shooting his brothers a quick text. It had been a gamble to use this plan to lure the boys. He'd suggested using the girls as the sacrifices instead, but the threat to their health quickly shut down that plan. And now that the real targets were here, there was no need to deviate from the original plan.

"Looks like Reed was right. No matter what lifetime, those girls will always be their weakness."

* * *

"Blossom, are you okay?" Blossom waved away her friends' concern as she sat on a nearby bench. After they finished their food, they'd walked along the boardwalk. For some reason, Blossom began feeling feverish as the night had gone on. Bubbles had felt her forehead when Blossom started complaining about dizziness, hissing shortly after.

"You're burning up!" Her eyes practically glowed as her temperature increased. She had tried to be brave about it, but Buttercup suggested they go home. Not wanting to spoil her friends' night, Blossom offered to walk back alone. Buttercup and Bubbles were against it, but Blossom convinced them to let her go.

Now here she was, walking back to the beach house. It was soon in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found it unlocked, her mind too foggy to question why that was so. She didn't notice the shadow moving from her line of sight. She didn't hear the whispered plea to just go to her room. She made her way to the kitchen first, chugging a few glasses of ice cold water to combat her fever. She came back to the main hallway, passing a door that was slightly ajar. She paused outside of it, not remembering having seen it on the tour the boys had given them this afternoon.

"Huh. So we have a basement?" She pushed the door open further, her hand blindly searching for a light switch at the top of the stairs. When she found it, she descended, not noticing the wide eyes watching her. She stopped at the bottom, her curious gaze sweeping around her.

"What in the world..." She took in the three stone slabs underneath three glowing orbs. But it was the flaming red one that caught her attention. It seemed to call to her. Almost mechanically, she walked toward it, reaching her hands out to touch it. It glowed brighter at her advance, enveloping her in a warm auburn light when she took it into her hands. Her hair fluttered in the sudden breeze as images shot rapid fire through her mind's eye. Battles. Bloodshed. War. Sorrow. Pain. Love. Longing. Fear. All these emotions and more pulsed through her soul, ending when she was forced to relive ending her and her friends' lives as she performed the rebirth spell. Her closed eyes leaked tears as her memories and powers were unlocked once again.

_Brick..._ Her now glowing pink eyes opened in understanding as she finally put all the pieces together. The reason Bubbles heard voices in her head. Buttercup's strange dreams. Why she felt so drawn to Brick. Why Boomer had felt so comfortable and familiar to her. And the reason Reed had managed to charm her in the first place. No doubt he and his brothers had used their own magic to worm their way into their lives. And if the sacrificial slabs were any indication, they weren't satisfied with losing the first time. She carefully placed the pulsing orb back in its stand. It was a fragment of the Goddess who gave her her own powers, though she wasn't sure how Reed had managed to mix both the God and Goddess. She needed to get to the bottom of this. Things were too different from their last life.

Before she could turn to leave, the back of her neck was suddenly hit. Blossom dropped like dead weight as the person hit her pressure point with deadly precision. Reed stood above her, tsk'ing.

"You always do have to ruin my surprises don't you?" He gently caressed her face before picking her up. He hadn't wanted to resort to this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She had no doubt regained her powers, and he couldn't have that. She was the only one able to perform the complex rebirth spell. He wouldn't lose her to that barbarian again.

Instead of leaving the basement, he turned right, venturing further inside. He stopped at one of the glass tubes in the center of a grand room. Gently, he placed her inside, closing the top as he pulled back. His angel lay at the bottom of the tube, a mask over her face to help her breathe. It would keep her in suspended animation long enough for him to finish their plan. Then, finally, they could be together.

He turned on the machines, watching as her eyes snapped open as light green liquid began filling the tube. She pounded on the glass, eyes wide in panic. He turned away from her, reminding himself that it was necessary. He and his brothers were the _true _rulers of this world. _He _had said so after all. Brick and his brothers had been a mistake, an error in their creator's calculations. He would win the world and her, so he couldn't let his weakness for her overshadow what he had been born to do. So he turned away from her, ignoring the strangled cries that were abruptly cut short as the liquid finished filling the tank.

He emerged from the basement, locking the door behind him and placing the enchantment back over it. He had been careless, but he wouldn't make that same mistake twice. His phone rang, Riley's arrogant smirk filling his screen.

"What?"

"We'll need to move up the timeline. Brick's on his way to the house." Reed hung up, cursing his luck. _She must've called for him when her powers returned._ He ran a hand down her face. No matter, Brick wouldn't put Blossom's life in danger. And Reed knew just how to exploit such weakness.


	15. Chapter 15: Defeat is bittersweet

Brick tore through the crowd, ignoring his brothers' confused shouts. He'd _felt it_. For one single, delirious moment, he had felt her return to him. She'd called to him, giving him a general idea of where she was before the connection was broken. He would know her magic signature anywhere, but he couldn't track it. It had wrapped around him for a second, disappearing before he could fully lock onto it. He prayed he was running in the right direction, consequences be damned. She was _his_. And she finally remembered.

Brick stumbled on a row of houses, skipping those as he stopped in front of a single one at the end. It was spaced further from the others in an attempt at privacy, making it the perfect location for whatever Reed had planned. Panting, he approached the house cautiously, Boomer's surprise attack flashing in his mind. When he made it to the door without incident, Brick grew increasingly more suspicious. As if to answer him, the door swung open further. Brick belatedly wondered why no one was home. If Blossom was here, wouldn't at least one of the girls be? Yet no one came around the corner, prompting him to venture further inside. Maybe if he had listened to his instincts, he would realize the oddity of the situation. If this were anyone else, Brick would have scoffed at their actions, demanding they at least fully check their surroundings. But Brick was no spectator in this. His feelings were blinding him, preventing him from thinking as rationally as usual. He did hesitate at the doorway, blood red orbs sweeping the perimeter before venturing further.

When he was fully inside, the door slammed shut. Brick whirled around, not for the first time cursing his lack of power in this life. His worry for Blossom warred with his instincts screaming at him, shouting that this was a set up. But it was too late to turn back now. Brick jiggled the door knob, frowning when it stayed stubbornly locked. _Well, might as well continue walking right into this..._Brick turned toward the living room, his steps carrying him across the room to the kitchen. When he hit a dead end there, he doubled back, unknowingly tracing Blossom's steps. Except this time, he noticed the enchantment hiding a door. It was situated between two paintings, before you reached the stairs. Brick steeled himself, reaching for the doorknob. It gave under his grip without protest, revealing a shady staircase into what was no doubt the basement. Brick could swear he heard the _Jaws_ theme song begin, growing in volume as he descended the staircase. However, the room was dark, eerily so. Brick stumbled, bumping in to something hard. It felt cool under his palm when he put his hand on it, but a faint glow from the further in the room. It was a soft cyan. Brick pushed carefully forward, his hands slightly extended forward to keep himself from falling again. As he shuffled forward, the glow grew brighter, until it morphed into an actual shape. Brick rushed forward, his mouth falling open before his mind could register what he was seeing.

"BLOSSOM!" She floated almost peacefully, a mask hooked to her mouth and leading to a tube that connected to the top of the container that held her. Brick pressed his hands against the glass, afraid breaking it would have adverse effects. He was so absorbed in figuring out how to free her, he almost missed the second reflection that appeared on the glass. He turned to it, a growl in his voice.

"What have you done?!" Reed held his hands up in the universal sign of peace, but his cruel smile called for war.

"Relax Brick. She isn't dead. She's just sleeping, until I'm ready to wake her up." Brick coiled his muscles, ready to strike. Before he could, Reed help up a deceptively innocent looking remote.

"Ah ah ah. No sudden moves. We wouldn't want Blossom to get _uncomfortable_." He pressed a blue button, and at first nothing happened. Just as Brick released the breath he'd been holding and began advancing on Reed again, Blossom screamed. She thrashed in the container, her eyes flying open and wildly looking around. Brick turned to her immediately, his hands once again on the glass. Blossom locked eyes with him shortly after, her eyes begging him. For what, he didn't know. He turned his head back to Reed, his shoulders sagging.

"Enough! Enough." Reed grinned manically, pressing the button again. Blossom thrashed harder, slowly losing control of her limbs. Blossom continued looking at him urgently, but Brick smiled reassuringly at her.

"It'll be alright." Blossom continued to look like she wanted to say something, but whatever was in that liquid prevented her from doing so. He was slightly disturbed by her look even as her eyes unwillingly closed, and she was back in that deceivingly calm state. He let his fingers linger a bit longer before turning away, following Reed back into the main room. Reed turned on the lights, temporarily blinding the boy. Brick's eyes narrowed, recognizing the sacrificial alters set up. They were the same ones they'd rescued Boomer from. _How ironic. So it's my turn this time?_ Brick laid on the table under the red orb without complaint. He thought of overpowering Reed, but Reed's eyes glowed in warning. Just because Brick and his brothers didn't have their powers, didn't mean Reed and his brothers suffered the same fate. Even as he allowed himself to get strapped to the table, his eyes never lost their raging disobedience.

"You won't win this time either." Reed ignored him, making sure the ritual was ready, and nothing had been tampered with during all the unexpected visits.

"Nonsense. We only need one. Boomer was a failure because I hadn't properly prepared. But this time..." He stepped back as he picked up a heavy tomb, standing at Brick's head as he started to chant. Brick felt his body grow hotter, flexing against the restraints. His head began to pound as a foreign entity began pushing on his brain, fighting for control. Brick wasn't even aware of the scream that tore through his throat, his unseeing eyes now glowing an ominous fiery red. His limbs slowly became encased in a halo of crimson flames. The orb above his alter began pulsing, a single line linking it to Brick as his screaming increased. Reed, meanwhile, began chanting louder, fighting to be heard over the crackling of the ever consuming flames sprouting out of Brick. If he didn't put up his wind barrier, he would have been burned alive hours ago.

With a final chant, the building pressure exploded. Reed was thrown to the side, slamming his head against the doorway leading into the room Blossom was being held in. As blood trickled into his eye, his crazed smile decorated his face. For there, sitting up and facing the stairs, having melted the restraints, was the God of Fire, having successfully possessed Brick's body.

"I did it...I finally did it!" The God of Fire sat there, turning his head to face his summoner with an unflinching gaze.

Elsewhere, Boomer and Butch suddenly stopped, collapsing against each other. Boomer wordlessly looked to Butch, his midnight blue eyes filled with fear. Butch clutched his brother's arm tighter, uncaring that they were drawing curious stares. They had both felt it - their brother was gone.


	16. Chapter 16: Dreaming of you

"Come _on_, Bubs! My feet and I'm worried about Bloss." Bubbles pouted, but nodded, her own worry growing. Blossom hadn't texted them she'd made it back to the beach house yet. She never went long with reassuring her friends, knowing either could fly off the handle at the mere _thought_ that their friend wasn't safe. Bubbles had called her, but it had gone straight to voicemail. At first the girls had figured her phone died, but enough time had passed that her phone should have been charged enough to come back on. And see the _numerous_ texts and calls from her concerned friends.

They had continued enjoying their evening, but with the sun steadily descending into the water, casting dark blue and purple streaks across the peaceful waves, both girls had only grown more and more worried. Buttercup had casually suggested that their auburn haired friend had probably just fallen asleep. She _had _seemed sick when she'd gone back earlier. It made sense, but Bubbles couldn't shake the dread resolutely taking residence in her being. She had enjoyed the male attention she'd been showered with, but neither of the girls had seen the boys they came with. It was odd, but it did make sense when she realized they didn't have to spend every minute together, especially on the first day of their vacation. She did think it was a little rude that the boys hadn't even bothered to check on them once though. They certainly lost points as good hosts.

"Fine. It's getting late anyway." She stood, following Buttercup's lead as the pair ignored the boys protesting their departure. She flashed a polite smile, already forgetting them as the girls pushed through the crowd. They were passing one of the public bathroom buildings, when a flash of blond caught her eye. Something compelled her to halt, turning fully to something in the shadow of the building. Buttercup, turning to say something over her shoulder and realizing her blonde friend wasn't behind, stopped herself. Making her way back, Buttercup cocked a brow, turning to look in the same direction Bubbles was staring.

"What?" Instead of answering, Bubbles moved in that direction, tuning out Buttercup's questions as the ravenette followed. As they drew closer, and the crowd got less intense, Bubbles began to recognize the shaggy mop of dirty blonde hair. She'd know that head anywhere.

"Boomer?" At the call of his name, tense shoulders swiveled in her direction. She didn't even notice the boy beside her, focusing her full attention on her friend and frustrating crush. He'd been giving her mixed signals since the beginning of the year, when they first met in the art room. She'd tripped over a dropped paint bottle, squawking hilariously as her arms flailed in the air. He'd caught her, his strong arms preventing her from cracking her skull open on the standard issue tiled floor. Since then, he'd played hot and cold with her, getting close enough to keep her interested, but staying far enough she wasn't sure he wanted to be more than friends. Now, he sat hunched over, his face flushed and his eyes alight. She could have _sworn_ they were faintly glowing in the diminishing light. But his eyes had always pulled her in, so that could just be a trick of the light.

"Bubbles. Hey." Despite her confusion, a smile began growing on her features. He was always something else.

"Are you okay? You look awful." He opened his mouth to answer, but a snort stole her attention. Bubbles took in the form beside him for the first time, her eyes lighting in recognition.

"Butch, right? Long time no see." He grinned at her, though she noticed he looked no better than Boomer. His arm was even slung around Boomer's shoulder, and it didn't seem to be moving any time soon.

"Hey Blue." Bubbles felt nostalgia swell in her heart as the name fell from his lips. He'd never called her that before, but it felt so familiar, like they were age old friends. Beside her, Buttercup stiffened. Unbeknownst to the three teens, the ravenette was stamping out a sudden flash of jealousy rearing its unwelcome head. She had _not _liked the smile Butch had flashed Bubbles, especially when they acted so familiar with each other. She remembered him from the hallway, but something nagged at her, like she had known him long before then. The foreign possessive feeling that had sprouted, and had yet to go away, when he only acknowledged her friend, had taken her by surprise. She didn't know him like _that_, and being jealous of Bubbles was ridiculous! Just like them wasting their time here, when they were supposed to be checking on Blossom. It was a flimsy reason to leave, but Buttercup grabbed it with both hands.

She grabbed Bubbles's arm, beginning to drag her away.

"As nice as this is, we need to get going." Bubbles shot her a look, but followed obediently. Buttercup blushed as she suddenly felt Butch's eyes on her, resolving to ignore it. Both girls were forced to stop when Butch stumbled in front of them on shaky legs, his eyes shining in determination.

"Wait." Boomer also struggled to his feet, the shock to his system still lingering. But he had an idea of what Butch was trying to do.

"Butch." The warning in his tone was clear, but Butch shook his head, unwilling to back down.

"No. We have no choice now, and Blossom is probably in danger too." He had the girls' full attention with that. Buttercup let go of Bubbles, reaching forward to grasp the boy's collar, with Bubbles bearing down on him from beside her.

"Start talking." So he did. He told them about their past lives. The fights. The forced awakening of the six teens, and the resulting experiments that had inadvertently created Reed, Riley, and Raiden. How Raiden had been tempted by Him, after tampering with the dark arts in a bid to save Riley's life. Reed, Raiden, and Riley had started out as artificial beings, golems that had grown their own desires and killed their creator with the help of _Him_. How no one knew what Him really was, but was known in most folklore and textbooks as a demon, if he wasn't the king of them. How the brothers had tried to trap the boys, sacrificing them to the gods of water, fire, and earth, since those were the elements Boomer, Brick, and Butch were able to wield. They still didn't know why they had been singled out, or why they needed to be sacrificed, but they did know that somehow they'd been brought along when Blossom performed her reincarnation spell.

When Butch was finished, Buttercup let him go as if she'd been burned, unable to believe a word he'd said. Reincarnation? Powers? This wasn't a movie! This was real life! She shared a look with Bubbles, expecting her to mirror the same disbelieving look. Instead, Bubbles sported a look of relief, asking if that explained her sudden ability to read minds. Buttercup felt like she'd fallen into the Twighlight Zone, or had transformed into Alice. Butch never stopped looking at her with that unwavering gaze. She couldn't stay there. She had to go back to the beach house, where things made sense. He stepped toward her, recognizing the panicked look. He held his hands up as he decreased the space between them again, trying his best to sound soothing.

"Buttercup. You don't remember because I sealed your memories. You were starting to dream about our past life, and that was dangerous. One of the conditions for keeping us all safe and living normal lives, was that none of you could remember. If you did, Blossom's spell would be undone. We wouldn't disappear from this time, but we'd be thrust back into chaos. Who knows what people would think now, with powers like ours on display? But now that doesn't matter. Brick's been successfully taken over, and lord knows what's happened to Blossom. It's only a matter of time before Riley and Raiden come after you two." The way he was looking at her made her stomach flip uncomfortably. She _did_ feel an ache in her chest, like she was forgetting something important. It also made her flood with warmth when he said her name. She didn't know what to do with the sudden rush of feelings assaulting her mind and heart, so she fell back on her defenses - anger and rejection.

"This is ludicrous. I'm outta here." She walked away, beginning to job, and then sprint when she heard footsteps behind her on the path. It could be Bubbles, but it could also be Butch, and she couldn't deal with anymore overwhelming information. So she picked up her pace, practically tearing the door off its hinges when she made it back to the house.

"Blossom! I'm back!" She didn't hear an answering yell, so she immediately went to her friend's room, frowning when it was eerily untouched. Blossom's suitcase was still unzipped but closed, pushed against the dark cherry wood dresser. Her bed was slightly rumpled from where she'd sat on it when they were getting ready. Other than that, there was no signs she'd come back. Buttercup doubled back, checking the other rooms. All of them looked the exact same as they had when everyone had been here earlier. Dread and suspicion rose inside her, prompting her to head back downstairs. Something was wrong here.

"Blossom? This isn't funny..." She checked the couch in the living room and the kitchen, her search growing more frantic. A pounding was starting at the base of her skull. It grew in intensity the longer she couldn't find Blossom, Butch's words rising unbidden. _What if it's true? Blossom clearly isn't here, but no way she'd wander off without letting us know..._She gripped her head in her hands as the pounding beat in time with her erratic heartbeats. She groaned as images and flashes began to overload her mind. And all of them were from her point of view, but she was looking at different places and structures she'd never seen in her life. Buttercup sank to the floor as she tried to ride out the overwhelming display.

Just as she saw Boomer manipulating the rain the keep the group relatively dry as they ran for an old barn, their laughs breathless and light, the temperature of the room increased. She blinked bleary eyes to the doorway, where Brick stood. His blood red eyes were colder than she'd ever seen them, trained on her as he stalked forward. Buttercup, feeling drained from the onslaught of images and more confused than ever, rose on shaky legs and moved toward the kitchen island, desperate to put space between herself and his oppressive heat.

"Brick? What are you doing? Where's Blossom?" He paused, cocking his head as if he didn't quite understand what she was asking him. He continued forward after another beat of silence, his lips pulling into a frown.

"I need you to come with me. Quietly. I don't want to hurt you." Gone was the haughty tone of superiority he always spoke with. Instead, his voice was a deep baritone of emptiness. He spoke in a matter of fact way, but she could tell he was at least truthful about the last part. When she stumbled toward the door, having moved around the island, he dove for her. Her hand snatched the doorknob as his snatched her ankle. Buttercup when down with a cry, one hand barely managing to save her from a busted chin. Her nails ripped as she was yanked from the door, her blood leaving a trail as she was dragged back toward him.

"Brick, stop! You're seriously freaking me out!" He suddenly cocked his head again, turning in the direction of the front door. Buttercup didn't hear anything, but focused on him again when he pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry." That was all the warning she got before he suddenly lit his arms on fire, encasing them in a sea of burnt orange and bright blue.

As soon as the flames made contact with her skin, Buttercup screamed.


	17. Chapter 17: Come back to me

Butch pushed himself harder as he heard a scream burst from that awful house. Buttercup had always been faster than all of them. He cursed himself for not keeping her by his side. For failing to protect her, again. His heart clenched as they entered the suddenly too quiet house. He rounded the corner to the kitchen, his feet freezing at the sight before him. Bubbles and Boomer ran into his prone form, lips poised to question but sounds dying in their throats as they saw what stopped him. Brick stood before them, Buttercup lying limply in his arms. Burn marks encircled her arms like a vice. His eyes flashed briefly in apology when they fell upon Butch, before melting back into a solemn but stoic facade.

Boomer pushed past his brother, his fear radiating off him in waves.

"Brick?" His voice was small and scared, nothing like the usual confident tones. Brick shook his head, his eyes softening as they met his younger brother's.

"No Boom. It worked." Boomer whimpered, instantly understanding. His own horrors fought to come to the forefront of his mind, but Butch's hand on his shoulder held them at bay. He stepped back, his hands seeking Bubbles's. She let him hold it, too overwhelmed by the situation to really notice. Brick was on _fire_, hazy heat licking at the floor and air around him. Buttercup was also encased in it. Bubbles felt the sudden urge to faint, but her mind was too busy working overtime to entertain that request.

"Brick? Wha...How...But you're...and fire...Blossom...? Blossom!" Grasping tight to a thought she could process and follow, her eyes sought his blazing red orbs. Brick nodded to his left, turning without waiting for them.

"Follow me." The trio did, though Boomer gripped Butch increasingly harder as they made their way back to that wretched basement, and the alters came into view. Boomer dropped to the floor, hyperventilating as he was forced back to the last time he was sacrificed. Butch stood protectively over him, trying to figure out how they would get out of this predicament this time. Brick laid Buttercup gently on the bottom two stairs, making sure she wouldn't hurt herself when she woke up. Butch called out to him again, praying his brother was still in there somewhere.

"Brick." His tone was as pleading as he would ever let it. Butch would never admit it, but he was scared. The young man standing before him was his brother, but so much more at the same time. Boomer was having a mental breakdown, and Bubbles had no idea what was going on. They didn't know where Blossom was, and Buttercup wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Saying he was in over his head in this situation would be the understatement of the century. He needed his brother back to tell him what to do. How to pull a plan out of his ass and save their skin like he always did.

Brick turned toward him, and for a moment he saw him. For one shining, hopeful moment Brick was himself. But then it was gone, though his eyes still gave brief flashes of fondness as they locked eyes. But he drew his eyebrows together before shaking his head. He began moving forward, his hands out and glowing as they heated with fire magic.

"I'm him, but not. The summoning was successful, which means I must heed my master's commands. I have the power of the Gods, and though Brick's consciousness fights for control, he will not succeed. You all were able to wield it before, and stay in control, because the summoning failed." Brick's mouth snapped shut as another pair of footsteps echoed in the room. Everyone turned to see the newcomer, who entered the fray without further ado. Reed grinned, his arms spreading wide as he snapped his phone closed.

"Welcome, ladies and gents! The show is about to begin!" He scooped Buttercup into his arms, placing her gently in a chair and strapping her in. Butch moved to release her, but was pulled back by Boomer, who still had hold of his leg. He settled for glaring instead.

"Just because you managed to succeed with Brick, doesn't mean Boom or I will be the same." Reed shook his head, his grin stretching wider.

"Nonsense! You three are blood, of course it'll work! I just needed to refine the ritual and oversee it myself. Speaking of which," A portal opened behind him, revealing Riley. He moved to stand behind Buttercup, playing with a lock of her hair while producing a ceremonial knife from behind his back. Boomer letting out a shriek alerted Butch to another portal that opened behind them. Raiden stood with his arms encasing Bubbles, who had a glazed look in her eyes. Boomer stood, still holding to Butch while he reached for her with his free hand.

"Stop! Give her back!" Raiden flashed his canines, pulling Bubbles further away from them and near his brothers. Butch ran a hand down his face, knowing they were beaten.

"Leave Boomer out of it." Boomer turned to him so fast Butch was surprised he didn't snap his neck. Boomer shook his head, pulling him towards the stairs.

"No...no! We've already lost Brick...we need to go!" Riley tsk'd wagging his finger.

"Will you let the girls take your place then? Having them unable to resist _any _command?" Butch and Boomer snarled. Butch pulled them forward, resigning himself. He pulled Boomer into a tight, brief hug before pushing him away and laying on the slab underneath the pulsing green orb. Boomer copied him, his movements robotic as he kept his gaze on Butch.

"It'll be okay Boom." Emerald green held cobalt blue as the brothers blocked out everything else. Tears gathered in the youngest brother's eyes as he tried to ready himself for what was to come. Butch continued to let the lie slip past his lips, knowing it was the only thing he could do for him now. He couldn't protect Buttercup. He couldn't protect Boomer. And as the green light engulfed him, and his very cells began vibrating and shifting as the screams began, he realized he never had a chance in hell of protecting them.

Because he couldn't protect himself.


	18. Chapter 18: All the Kings Men

**Good morning my faithful readers! I'm back! So you can put down your pitchforks. I know it's been such a long time, but between summer school and everything going on right now, I haven't really been in the right head space to write. But I'm back, because I need something positive, and nothing makes me happier than writing. I'm sure we've all seen the protests and the injustice all over twitter and facebook, so I won't get into it here. But I will say to my black readers - taking a break to center yourself and deal with all the emotions coming at you right now isn't wrong. Don't let anyone tell you differently either. It's okay if you want to come here for a small distraction, it doesn't make you any less aware of what's going on. But it's not healthy to be constantly shown the injustices happening and only focus on that. Change isn't won in a day after all. **

**To all my readers - thank you for still sticking with my story. I know it's been a really long time like I said, but I finally have a direction I want to go in from here. Hopefully I meet your expectations, but if not...welp lol. Please keep reading anyway lol. Alright, that's the end of my author's note. On with the story! Also, I may have gotten confused in some of the previous chapters. But it should be: Raiden and Boomer want Bubbles, Riley and Butch want Buttercup, and Reed and Brick want Blossom. I'll go back and look at the previous chapters to make sure I didn't mix anything up there too. Just wanted to clarify in case some people were confused lol.**

* * *

Riley couldn't contain his glee as the two remaining brothers released their last horrifying screams. Boomer, not surprisingly, finished before Butch. His cobalt blue eyes glowed with hidden power as they slowly opened. His muscles twitched as he sat up, eyes locking with Reed's across the room. Riley felt a pang of disappointment that Reed would be the one in charge of all three, since he was the one who actually performed the rituals. Still, it was enough to know the _annoyance_ had been taken care of. Now all they had to do was rewrite the girls' memories, and they would _finally_ have everything that was meant for them.

"Riley, go check on Blossom. She should've woken back up by now." Riley grumbled but did as he was told, venturing deeper into the basement. Raiden lead Bubbles over to Buttercup, who was slowly regaining consciousness. Bubbles, still overwhelmed, clutched her head as a massive headache assaulted her senses. The boys' screams had been jarring, tearing at her soul. They also seemed to spark memories long buried. She clutched her head harder as images began flashing before her eyes.

_Bubbles stood helplessly chained to the walls of the ancient building, screaming at the young man in the center. Boomer lay strapped to a stone slab, struggling against his bindings. At his head, Raiden stood chanting, a glowing blue orb pulsing in his palms. Bubbles's screams were drowned out by Boomer's as the possession ritual began. She would never forget how he writhed in pain, or how sinister Raiden's smirk looked. It looked nothing like the young boy she'd met in her childhood._

_"Stop, PLEASE! Boomer! BOOMER!"_

Bubbles stood, her eyes glowing in righteous fury. She stood in front of her blearily blinking sister, her teeth and fist clenching.

"What have you done?!" Raiden stopped in his tracks, while Reed glanced over at them. Bubbles reached behind her, searching blindly for Buttercup's arm. When she grasped it, she yanked her sister up, forcing her backwards up the stairs. Raiden held his hands up placatingly, while Reed chanted a few words under his breath. Bubbles's attention was solely on Raiden, the biggest immediate threat, so she didn't notice what his brother was doing.

"Now Bubbly...let's all calm down. You're just confused-"

"Confused?! What have you done to us?! These memories...have we reincarnated?!" Buttercup was jerked away from her as her hesitance persisted. Bubbles whirled around, reaching for her. But it was too late. Boomer, now imbued with the strength of the Gods, locked her arms behind her. Butch had Buttercup in a more sensual grasp, one arm wrapped her waist while the other wrapped delicately around her chin.

"What...? Butch let me go! What the hell is going _on?!_" Buttercup began struggling as she fully awakened, slowly taking in the scene around her. Brick still stood beside Reed, who looked much too pleased with himself. Raiden was moving toward Bubbles, grinning like a cat who ate the canary. Bubbles was struggling in Boomer's arms, who had that same measured look in his eyes like she'd seen in Brick. And Blossom was nowhere to be found.

Raiden laid his hands on either side of Bubbles's face. He began chanting under his breath while his hands glowed. Bubbles struggled harder, and Buttercup responded in kind. But Butch tightened his grip, and leveled his lips with her ear.

"It's no use Buttercup. The sooner you accept your powerlessness in this situation, the quicker this will be over." Buttercup stopped struggling, but her eyes still blazed with anger.

"What is he doing to her?"

"Most likely sealing her powers and rewriting her memories. And while I would love for you to escape such a fate, Reed is our master now. There's nothing I can do."

"Hmph. Where's Blossom?"

"She's-" An explosion cut him off, and drew everyone's attention to the doorway that led further into the basement. Blossom emerged amid a sea of fire. She tossed Riley's prone body at their feet, her hair flying in the pressured winds around her. Brick moved in front of Reed, and Butch and Boomer released the girls to face her. Blossom glanced around the room in enough time to spot her sisters, and begin making a path to them. She raised her hands, forgoing chanting as her fury fueled her flames. Brick grunted as flaming walls slammed into him. Butch moved to shake the earth, but Blossom intercepted him by rapidly heating the air around them. Both Butch and Boomer grasped at their throats as they struggled to breathe. Raiden had erected a barrier around himself and Bubbles, still focused on reshaping her memories and sealing her powers. Blossom reached for Buttercup, bursting through the wards at the top of the stairs to break free. Buttercup pulled against her sister, turning back to reach for Bubbles.

"Wait! Bubbles! We have to go back for Bubbles!"

"We can't! We have to leave now!"

"Blossom no!" Blossom ignored her friend's cries, even as her heart clenched. Her own memories had been freshly reawakened. The conditions she'd set to keep them safe no longer applied. It was only a matter of time before _he_ appeared as well. They had to get out of there. _Bubbles would understand. I can't save them both, not right now..._ She continued dragging Buttercup away, jetting into the sky once they reached the front door. Buttercup, the only one left still ignorant of what was truly going on, screamed in her ear until her voice was hoarse. Blossom's tears faded into the night as they headed home.

"I'm sorry Bubs. I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

"What are we going to do now? The girls got away! And even worse, Blossom got her powers back before we tampered with her memories! She's gonna ruin everything _again!_"

"Calm down Riley. Blossom won't do anything. Not while we still have Bubbles." Raiden sighed, releasing Bubbles. Her eyes were an electric blue, and dark blue tattoos snaked down her arms in wave like patterns. Raiden stood, offering her a hand with a satisfied smile.

"How do you feel babe?" Bubbles smiled, affection swimming in her eyes.

"Better than ever."


	19. Chapter 19: Picking up the pieces

Buttercup was silent until they landed, practically shooting out of Blossom's arms. Blossom didn't resist the retreat, knowing she owed the girl answers. Buttercup's eyes were wild and drowned in confusion and anger as she rounded on her best friend. She drew herself to her full height, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Explain. Now." Blossom ran a hand down her face, suddenly world weary and dead tired. She'd only wanted a normal life, with a normal love and normal problems for the six teens. But with history repeating itself despite the different circumstances, it made her wonder why she showed the three brothers mercy in reincarnating them too.

"Let's go inside. You'll want to sit down for this.

Blossom spent the next few hours explaining their situation.

* * *

_The girls had been powerful witches in their past life, having been blessed by the Goddesses from birth. However, usually only girls were able to receive such a blessing, since girls were taught to be more open and accepting of the natural world around them. So while boys too had the capacity, more effort was put into raising girls in the hopes they would win a blessing at some point in their life. Only a few were lucky enough to win such favor at birth._

_But the boys' father, Mojo, desired power and wealth beyond his station. So, he adopted six children - Brick, Boomer, Butch, Riley, Raiden, and Reed. He tortured all of them, using many inhumane ways to make the boys more compatible with the Gods. While Reed, Riley, and Raiden didn't seem all that compatible but were still capable of wielding magic, Brick, Boomer, and Butch struggled to wield magic but had bodies that were highly compatible. So Mojo switched his tactics. He kept Brick, Boomer, and Butch locked in the basement, and taught the other three summoning magic. He groomed them to be top rate warlocks, filling their heads with promises of greatness. But the boys didn't want greatness. They, like most men in the kingdom, desired the Utonium sisters. They weren't princesses, but they were right below the royal family in terms of power. To win a Utonium was to win fame, fortune, and power over the regions._

_The girls, for their part, hadn't been interested in relegating themselves to coming second to a man. They had earned the recognition of their family, becoming employed as part of the royal family's personal guard. They were granted titles and riches for their service._

_Blossom met Brick by chance. Brick had managed to escape his captivity, promising to come back for his brothers. She had been patrolling the square when she stumbled on him, passed out behind a dress shop. She'd brought him to the local infirmary, coming back to bring food and water for him. He'd woken up to see her long auburn hair as she'd left, vowing to never forget this kindness._

_She ran into him frequently after that, though she never knew he wanted in the square every day for a chance to see her. His intelligence caught her attention unlike any other. He won food for his brothers during their chess games, and she won a genuine friendship._

_Since Blossom had been spending more time in town, her sisters had decided to follow her to see why. Bubbles had immediately jumped to romantic conclusions seeing her sister and the red eyed mystery man talking animatedly over a game of checkers. Buttercup had grown bored, deciding to wander around since they were there. She ended up running in to Butch and Boomer, who'd also escaped. Unlike the oldest brother, Butch and Boomer had escaped with the help of Raiden. He'd taken pity on the boys, since unlike his own brothers he had no grudge against his adoptive brothers. _

_Soon the six were hanging out regularly, or as regularly as the boys could get away. But all things must come to an end. Mojo discovered the boys' escape, locking them up and casting enchantments around them. He moved up the possession ritual, increasing the training of his other three sons._

_Riley, Reed, and Raiden met the girls after participating in the tournament to determine who the new witches and warlocks to serve the king would be. After they were chosen, they too began spending time with the girls. They too grew close enough to call each other friends. But everything changed when Reed discovered Blossom had been asking around for Brick. He reported this to Mojo, who brushed it aside. The possession ceremony was finally ready, so he wasn't worried about the girls. _

_Butch's and Brick's had failed. Mojo, driven mad by the backlash, left Boomer's to the boys. Raiden had been set to sacrifice Boomer when Bubbles, who'd gotten lost on her nightly rounds, overheard the screams and came to investigate. So he'd knocked her out while she'd been focused on the horror happening to Boomer, and chained her to the wall. But before Raiden's ceremony was complete, her sisters interrupted it. Brick and Butch had broken from their captivity thanks to their new powers._

_Meanwhile, Mojo had summoned shadow demons to wage war on the capital. Since his plans had been a failure, he'd decided to try taking matters into his own hands. They weren't sure what happened to Raiden, Riley, and Reed in the confusion, but Blossom had been convinced that they had been corrupted by Mojo. If they were given the chance to make their own path, she was sure they'd choose a better one. So when she'd done the reincarnation spell, she'd included them along with the rest of the innocent people who'd lost their lives that day._

* * *

Buttercup sat stunned as her brain struggled to process everything she'd been told. Blossom sighed at her lost expression, reaching forward to cup her head in her hands.

"Relax. I'm about to undo the seal on your memories." Buttercup flinched as images flooded her mind's eye. But when she got to Butch's death, she jerked away, wanting desperately to scream in anguish. Unlocking her memories finally identified the reason for the hole in her chest. As tears cascaded down her cheeks, her eyes blazed in hesitant determination.

"So, what do we do now? The boys don't have control of themselves this time. And they have Bubbles." Blossom stood, moving to grab the curtain obscuring the outside world through her bedroom window.

"I don't know. I messed up BC."

"Well obviously. I don't see why you included those idiots too. But what's done is done. We need to get Bubbles back first. We're worry about everything else after that." Blossom's brow furrowed as she frowned. She dropped the curtain and turned away from the window, not convinced that it would be that simple.

"Yeah."


	20. Chapter 20: Do you see what I see?

Raiden sat relaxed on the couch, his arm thrown across the back near Bubbles's head. Bubbles sat snuggled into his side, her gaze focused solely on him. Boomer had long fled the room, unable to stomach the sight of the two. Butch and Brick sat silently on another couch, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Reed sat in the middle, his brows furrowed as he concentrated. Riley tossed a ball up in the air, his thoughts drifting to Buttercup.

"How long is this gonna take? You've been at it for an hour."

"Did you even draw the summoning circle right?" Reed cracked an eye open to glare at his brothers before going back to his meditation. His hair fluttered softly in the slight breeze, but that was the only indication that something seemed to be happening.

"This is how Mojo did it. If it doesn't work we'll just have to try it again. Now shut up and let me work." Riley and Raiden obediently shut their mouths, recognizing the dangerous edge their brother's tone had taken. Brick fidgeted, uncomfortable. It felt like he was a passenger in his own body, aware of every action but unable to do anything other than watch.

The wind fluttering around Reed suddenly picked up in intensity, causing objects to fly around the room. A vase crashed into the wall. The couches were pushed around. Side tables toppled or were swept into the tornado surrounding Reed. Raiden protected Bubbles, while the others threw their arms over their heads to protect against injury.

Just as it seemed to reach its crescendo, the wind suddenly stopped, taking all sound with it. It was if the occupants of that summer home existed in a vacuum. They all looked around cautiously, the hairs on their arms and backs of their necks standing on end. Every cell in their bodies seemed to scream danger.

A portal suddenly opened in front of Reed. In the empty space, galaxies seemed to swirl and spiral. Reed reached forward to touch it, but Riley shot forward, halting his movements. Reed shook his head, seeming to snap out of a trance. As they watched, a pinkish red clawed hand emerged from the void. A second followed the first, gripping the edges of the portal. A black booted foot emerged next, along with the second. The main body soon came into view along with the rest of the demonic being.

The black boots came up to the creature's mid thigh. Pink fur acted as a loincloth, leaving the stomach and chest bare. The demon boasted a well built physique. The same pink fur that covered his lower region covered his neck, coming down to the top of his chest and back. Black flames licked at his chin to form a goatee. Pointed ears, and reptilian yellow eyes stared back at the rag tag group. His sharp chin turned up in glee as the creature took in his new surroundings.

"Finally. _Finally_! I'm free!" His gaze landed on Reed and Riley still crouched before him. One claw grabbed each young man, slowly squeezing the life from them.

"Which one of you summoned me?" Reed choked as his legs kicked in the air.

"I-it was...me..." The demon let him go, dropping him harshly to the floor. He continued choking Riley, not seeing a reason to keep this bug around. Reed crawled forward, wrapping a hand around the demon. Butch and Brick stood at the wordless command, their element erupting around them as they started firing attacks. Raiden and Bubbles stood as well, though Raiden had to quickly undo the seal on her powers before they were able to help. The demon raised an amused brow at the paltry attacks, deciding to humor the humans. He dropped Riley, who doubled over and coughed violently. Reed let go, crawling over to his brother instead. He glared at the demon, his hand rubbing soothing circles in Riley's back.

"You'll do well to remember who's in charge here. _I _summoned you here! And _I _have the Gods' power at my disposal. So keep that in mind the next time you _think_ about harming my brothers." The demon grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the light.

"Very well. You may call me _Him_." The demon bowed low, his eyes sparkling in mischief. His gaze suddenly landed on Bubbles. His eyes narrowed, straightening back to his full height. He brushed past everyone, stopping in front of her. He used one clawed hand to turn her head this way and that.

"Very curious..." Raiden pulled her back to his side, stepping in front of her protectively. Him grinned, raising his claws in appeasement. He turned back to Reed. _Looks like I can use them thoroughly._

"So? What will you have me do?" Reed grinned, turning to the door. Boomer wordlessly appeared in the doorway, taking his place beside his brothers.

"Build me an empire."

* * *

Blossom jerked awake, the sweat cool on her forehead. Beside her, Buttercup continued to sleep. The mood had fallen, the sun beginning to rise to take its place. But even the beautiful hues of early morning could dim the evil now permeating the air. She grabbed her robe, moving to look out the window.

"Oh Reed, what have you done?" Her magic curled around her in apprehension. This changed things drastically. Mojo had failed something so purely demonic, and she had believed that even now, Reed still had some semblance of restraint. That turning the boys into living conduits for the Gods' power would be as far as he went. But now, he had doomed them all. And she wasn't sure she could save everyone this time. But one thing was for sure - this was all her fault.

"I never should have brought them back. But maybe I can still fix this..." She moved around the bed, heading toward her closet. But Buttercup's hand shot out, gripping her wrist. Blossom startled, looking at her still sleeping friend. She sighed, sitting back on the bed.

_That's right. There's no need to be hasty. I was only successful last time because the others bought me time to cast the spell. But this time we barely have half our strength. And I'm not sure if Buttercup and I will be enough._ Her gaze hardened on the wall. _We have to get Bubbles back first._

* * *

In the distance, the first scream of the morning was heard. It was the only warning the sleepy town of Townsville had.


	21. Chapter 21: Demons

"Blossom. Will you stop pacing and tell me what's going on? I thought we were supposed to be at _peace_ here, but your pacing is stressing me out." Blossom huffed, throwing her hands in the air. The girls had gotten dressed, but with no plan hadn't left the house. Blossom's mother had poked her head in to check on them and offer food, but neither girl had been hungry. However, moms know everything, so she'd brought some blueberry muffins and juice up to snack on. Buttercup was currently tearing into them, pointing at her friend with muffin in hand.

"We should just take them by surprise and steal Bubbles. In and out. Simple." Blossom ran a hand down her face, thoughtfully chewing on her own muffin.

"But that demonic energy I felt is no joke. So now there's _another_ unknown in the equation. Not to mention the fact that Raiden was doing something to Bubbles before we left. I don't want to take her before knowing what he did to her."

"Ugh that'll take forever! And that's time we don't have. The longer we leave her there, the longer the boys have the advantage. You're probably the most powerful out all of us, so surely you can figure out what he did _after _we get her back." Blossom bit her lip, weighing their options. Buttercup had a point. They were wasting time trying to come up with a moderately foolproof plan. Their best bet was to strike now.

A sudden explosion shook the modest home. Blossom and Buttercup burst from the room, rushing down the stairs.

"Mom! What's going on?" Her mother stood frozen in front of the television, barely turning to acknowledge her daughter. The girls turned their own gazes to the TV, watching the horror unfold.

"_I'm here live at Townville's downtown, where explosions rocked the citizens only moments ago. It appears some sort of unknown monster is causing mayhem in town. Let's hear from our eyes in the sky. Kim?"_

_"We're here live and as you can see, devastation is ripping through the town. We haven't yet been able to find the party responsible, but we'll keep you- hold on. What's that? Jim are you getting this?!_" The camera suddenly panned back to the skies. There, floating like he belonged there, stood Brick. Flames crackled around him. He raised his arms, calling forth more fire that concentrated into a beam. He aimed his palms face down toward the ground, creating flaming paths that burned people and buildings alike. The camera shook as the helicopter recoiled from the shock wave. He suddenly looked straight into the lens, firing blasts in their direction. Shouts came forth as the camera shook and jolted, before presumably being dropped and going blank. Another camera must have still been rolling, because even through the black screen, screams and explosions could be heard.

Blossom grabbed Buttercup, hauling her out the door. They both ignored her mom asking where they were going. Blossom took the skies, with Buttercup following. But Buttercup wobbled in the air as she got used to flying again. They both knew neither were in shape to fight.

"Blossom! What's the plan?!" Blossom simply shook her head, silently descending to the ground. Around them, ash and the pungent stench of death filled the air. Buttercup covered her nose, but Blossom concentrated, trying to search for any signs of life.

"We need to evacuate the people and stop this here."

"How are we supposed to do that? We've only _barely_ got our powers back! I still need time to remember how to call on mine-" Buttercup cut herself off as she shoved Blossom out of the way. Where they had been standing, only a smoking hole remained. Brick landed in front of them, his gaze blank.

"You shouldn't have come." Buttercup felt the hints of her magic coming back to her, but she'd need more time to tap into it. Blossom shifted in front of her, fire magic swirling to surround them both.

"Where's Bubbles?"

"Why does it matter? You sealed her fate when you left her." Blossom ignored the sting in her chest at his words. Her hands covered themselves in flames as her eyes began to glow.

"Buttercup." Buttercup shot to her feet, dread crawling up her spine.

"Blossom, no." Brick launched a flaming wall at them, which Blossom barely managed to fend off. He frowned, crouching down and placing his hands flat on the ground. The ground began heating under his palms, forcing it to sink in on itself. Blossom gasped, placing her own hands on the ground. Except she erected a barrier around them, looking desperately at Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" Buttercup frowned, taking off without a backwards glance.

"This is such a bad idea!" She scanned the skies, but was knocked off balance before she could get her bearings. She looked to the left, and there stood the girl she was looking for. But instead of throwing her arms around her friend, she shifted into a fighting stance, praying that her instincts would get her through this.

"BC! I'm _so _glad to see you! Riley's been waiting for you." Buttercup scoffed, her body glowing green. Bubbles grinned, shifting into her own stance.

"You always were someone who couldn't be reasoned with." Buttercup grit her teeth as Bubbles flew toward her, her sapphire eyes glowing dangerously. Buttercup threw up her arms, covering herself in stone. Bubbles huffed as the water sliced harmlessly at her friend's body. She grinned as an idea came to her. She summoned enough water to create a perfect sphere, launching it at Buttercup. Buttercup, thinking it would shatter on impact with her body, didn't move out of the way. Instead, the water shattered and reformed around her body, essentially drowning her in the air. Buttercup kicked her feet and clawed at her throat, fighting desperately to take a much needed breath. _Bubbles is really trying to kill me!_ Black dots danced at the edge of her vision, but she'd never been the type to go down without a fight. She reached one hand forward, pointing toward Bubbles. Said girl just continued watching in glee, her guard dropped. Razor sharp thorns shot upward, stabbing Bubbles in her lower leg.

"Ah!" Her water sphere dissipated with her break in concentration. Buttercup coughed, massaging her throat. She twirled her wrist, causing vines to encircle Bubbles. The thorn stayed lodged in her calf. Bubbles struggled in the grip, frowning at this turn of events. Buttercup risked coming closer.

"Bubbles. Don't you know who I am?!" Bubbles's hands shot forward, ignoring the thorns shredding her arms.

"Of course." Buttercup flinched as it felt like her very blood was boiling, flowing backwards in her body. She jerked her hands, removing the vines holding her friend captive.

"What did you do?!" Bubbles smiled innocently, winking at her.

"Blood is water too ya know. Raiden showed me how to do this." Bubbles suddenly interrupted the blood flow to and from Buttercup's heart, causing a heart attack. Buttercup gasped and clutched her chest, falling face first into Bubbles's waiting arms. Bubbles flew off, toward the center of downtown.

* * *

"Brick! Can't you fight this?" Blossom panted, her body burned and scarred. Her right arm hung useless at her side, and blood rolled into her left eye. Brick wasn't in much better shape. His right eye was swollen shut, and his clothes had been relatively burned to shreds. But he was still in the better position. Flame shackles encircled her wrists, halting her incantations. Blossom glared as she was led away. Behind them, the city continued to be destroyed by Butch.


	22. Chapter 22: All out of options

"Buttercup!" Blossom struggled against her flaming restraints, trying in vain to get to her unconscious friend. Buttercup lay slumped in Riley's arms, with Bubbles standing closely beside them. Raiden stood on the other side of them, inching closer to her. Riley sat on an obnoxious stone throne, his left leg crossed over his right, and his head leaning on the palm of his left hand. A demon unlike any she'd ever seen sat smirking at his feet.

Riley stood, grinning as he swept his arms wide on either side of him.

"I've finally done it! All obstacles are out of our way, and you will _finally_ be mine. Everything will be as it should have been before." Blossom frowned, only now realizing that Mojo may have twisted them, but they no intention of being anything else.

"You were never going to change, were you?" He knelt in front of her, holding her chin gently in his grasp.

"Why would I change? The only thing that was missing was you. Everything else was perfect. The era may have changed, but the principals are still the same. As long as you're strong, you can do what you want. And this time you gave us a world _without_ magic! You practically handed it to us on a silver platter." He moved back, making room for Raiden to kneel in front of her. He stood in front of Him, holding his hands palm up as he shrugged.

"So really, the one to blame is _you_-" He was cut of with a gurgled cough. He looked confused, even as his mouth began steadily running with his own blood. He looked down slowly, unable to comprehend the clawed hand protruding from his stomach.

"Wh...what..." Reed and Raiden's shouts fell on deaf ears as their brother choked on his own blood. He fell to his knees, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground. Riley rushed to his side, while Raiden raised his palms, his powers rushing to the surface. But Him was having none of that. He'd pulled his claw out of Riley, using the same bloodied paw to wrap around Raiden's throat and fling him aside. Bubbles moved to his side, the wound from his head causing blood to smear between her fingers.

Buttercup, still unconscious, was forgotten as Brick, now free from the mind control with the caster's death, released the flaming shackles from Blossom's wrists. He stood protectively in front of her, while Butch went to Buttercup and Boomer went to Bubbles and Raiden. Reed was busy being toyed with by Him, who let him use his powers in a futile attempt at resistance.

"Bubbles...come here." Bubbles leaned closer, turning her ear to his mouth so she could hear whatever it was he was about to say.

"I'm sorry...all I wanted...all _we _wanted...was you and your sisters...but not like this. It got so o-out of control..." Tears ran down her flushed cheeks as he used the last of his strength to cup her cheeks, returning her mind to how it should have been. Bubbles grimaced as her mind worked to rearrange itself as both her past and present memories collided, and the fabricated ones disappeared. When it was finished, Raiden's hands fell to his side. Bubbles closed his eyes, even now unable to bring herself to feel anything for him but pity.

Boomer grabbed her arm as Him grew bored of playing with the final brother. Reed was sliced in half without warning, his upper body falling with a grotesque _splat_ at the feet of his lower half. Him turned to the remaining super powered teens, grinning wide.

"Now that _that_'s out of the way. We can truly get started." Butch raised his hands, causing massive stone pillars to rise and bend to his will. They encircled him, trapping his arms at his side. Him grinned wider, his body morphing to that of a snake's as he slipped through his prison. He shifted back, flaring his aura. The teens gasped, dropping to their knees in a perverse rendition of a bow. Him walked to the boys, walking in circles around each one.

"Yes...very nice." He turned to the girls, repeating the same motion.

"Not bad...but needs a bit of work." His arms multiplied, reaching out to the six teens. Brick, having an idea of what the demon wanted to do, concentrated hard as he focused his energy under the girls. He was nowhere near Blossom's level, but even he could pull off a simple transport spell. Blossom, recognizing the magic activating under her, swung her head to the side, her eyes desperate.

"Brick, wait-!" The girls disappeared, having been sucked into the floor. Butch and Boomer sighed in relief, until the demon switched his grasp to their throats, strangling them until they passed out.

"So the boy still had a trick up his sleeve. Oh well. I'll just use them as bait instead of sacrifices." He pulled the boys close to him, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The destruction left in his wake was only a prelude to the end to come.

* * *

The girls dropped to the ground outside of what once was Townsville. Now, it was nothing but smoldering buildings and blinding ash. Bubbles came to first, shaking the others.

"Blossom. Buttercup." Buttercup groaned, and Blossom sighed. She felt utterly responsible, and utterly defeated.

"A demon...they summoned a _demon_...and the worst one at that." Buttercup slapped a hand over her stomach, fighting to keep the contents from coming back up. Bubbles rubbed soothing circles into her back, thankful she handled warp gates better than her friend.

"What're we supposed to do? I don't remember ever dealing with high level demons. And that demon could subdue us with his _aura_ alone. How are we supposed to compete with that?"

"We have our Goddess power right? So we should be able to bust in there and beat him if we take him by surprise."

"No, more than likely he'll be using the boys as bait. I can't believe this. How did things spiral so far out of control? I just wanted us to be _happy_...I didn't mean for any of this..." Bubbles and Buttercup sobered, scooting closer to their friend.

"Blossom...no one is blaming you. This is no one's fault. It's just the worst case scenario."

"Yeah! It's not like you can be in charge of _everything_, no matter how much you want to be." Blossom smiled ruefully at that, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was definitely her fault. Everything started from her reincarnation spell.

"So? What's the plan?"

"I don't have one. And since this time isn't magical, we're on our own." _If all else fails...I can always use __**that**__._ She stood, brushing herself off and heading back the way they'd come.

"So we're winging it then?"


	23. Chapter 23: Meet your maker

Him walked casually down the long corridor, contemplating his next move. His ideal scenario would be to slowly corrupt the blessed teens, and wreck havoc on the surface until he grew bored. But since the girls had divine protection, it would be easier said than done. The fastest way to get what he wanted would be to force the girls to join his side, but unless he corrupted the boys he would have no way to keep them in line. _I don't want to waste the boys' potential either. They do have God powers, and it would be such a waste to kill them prematurely. _

He pushed open the doors to the lower chamber, where the boys sat on their knees in a row. Their necks were shackled and attached to the pulsing brimstone floor by deceptively rusted chains. Their arms were shackled on either side of them, with the rest of their body left free. Butch practically foamed at the mouth as he hurled obscenities at the demon. Boomer quietly glared, pulling against the restraints. Brick fixed him with a cruel glare, his body perfectly still. Even though none of them could get free, their murderous auras had Him practically shaking in glee.

"I don't see why you still resist. I can give you what you want. All you need to do is agree to form a contract with me." His smile was devious, his claws clacking in amusement. Boomer spit at the ground near his feet, his cobalt eyes blazing.

"So you can kill us like you did Reed and the others? Only _they_ were dumb enough to make a deal with a demon." Him shook his head in disappointment, the smile never leaving his face.

"It's so unfortunate to hear that. I _so_ hoped we could come to an agreement. But since you want to do this the hard way..." He stopped pacing to stand in front of Butch, who eyed him warily with each step.

"What're you going to do?" Him's smile stretched to take up his whole face. Butch shrank slightly in on himself at the sight, only able to continue facing him with false bravado.

"Only the best I can." He placed his claws on either side of the green eyed man's head, closing his eyes. Then, the screaming started.

* * *

"Now hold still. This shouldn't take long." Blossom sat on her bed, gritting her teeth as Bubbles finished healing her. She was lucky her arm hadn't been ripped off, and she would be in perfect health once Bubbles was done. But that didn't mean the healing hurt any less. Buttercup reclined in the bean bag chair in front of them, tossing a ball in the air.

"I know we said we'd wing it, but we don't even know where they are! So how are we gonna go in swinging if we can't even _find_ them?" Bubbles frowned, trying to think back through what happened.

"Surely even demons have a home. I don't think he would've taken them all the way back to the demon realm. So they've gotta be in some kind of in between space. As for tracking...you're the best out of us at following residual magic trails BC." Buttercup gawked, looking around the room before pointing to herself.

"Me?! Since when?" Blossom rolled her eyes, sighing in relief when Bubbles pulled away from her.

"Since forever. You've always had a better instinct than any of us. If we go back now there might still be enough left to track." Her body protested as she moved to stand. Bubbles followed suit, but Buttercup waved her hands in the air, confused.

"Um, hello? Need I remind you we just got our asses kicked, and we only even made it back _here_ because your boyfriend sent us away. So now we're gonna just rush back there with _no_ plan, _no_ idea where the trail will need, and _barely_ any magic power? I can't believe _I_ have to be the voice of reason here!"

"Well I don't know about you two but my magic reserves are pretty much full. Raiden gave me full access when he unlocked my powers."

"Okay? So why don't we just let _you_ lead the charge then? Because I've still barely got a grasp on mine. I was literally a regular person until, like, _today_, so _excuse me_ if I want to have more confidence in my abilities before rushing into this!"

"The best teacher is experience! And who knows what's happening to them to longer we wait?! I'm not gonna sit around when I have the power to do something about it!"

"And what if our rush gets them killed?! I can't...I won't have Butch killed because of me again!"

"Enough!" Buttercup and Bubbles both turned at Blossom's shout. Her back was straight and her bubblegum pink eyes glowed with determination. She brushed past both of them, pausing at the door.

"I agree with Bubbles, but I also understand your fears. But while we sit and debate, a demon is doing what he pleases with _our_ men. I thought I'd saved us once, but this time I'll make sure of it. Now quit your whining and come on." Buttercup swallowed her retort, her frown speaking for her. She turned away from both of them, opting to leave through the window.

"Fine. But don't blame me for saying I told you so when this comes back to bite us in the ass." Blossom and Bubbles followed her, heading back to the center of town.

* * *

"Get out of my head!"

"_It's her fault you died you know. Do you **want** to repeat the same mistakes again?_"

"It wasn't! I chose to take that blast to protect her."

"_Protect her? Yes...because that worked out so well._"

"Leave me alone!"

"_But isn't all of this **Blossom**'s fault? She reincarnated you. Forced you to live with all your memories intact, while she and the rest lived in blissful ignorance. You've had to deal with your longing, without even being able to **tell** the one you wanted who you are to her._"

"That's not..."

"_True? Isn't it? If you had remained dead in your last life, you could have avoided being here, tortured again for your power. You wouldn't have to deal with painful, one sided feelings. Even when Blossom and Buttercup came back, it wasn't to rescue you and the boys. All they cared about was **Bubbles**._"

"But-"

"_Deep down, you know it's true. You can't lie to yourself any longer. It hurts, doesn't it? How devoted you've stayed to Buttercup, when she remains so indifferent to you._"

"...up."

"_But yet she was beginning to get so **close** to Reed! What a hilarious twist of events! Doesn't that just prove that **you** never meant to her as much as you thought you did?_"

"Shut up."

"_And in your last life, are you sure it was **love **that kept you together? Or pity, once she found out what Mojo and your stepbrothers had done to you?_"

"Shut up!"

"_Poor, tortured Butch. Chasing after a woman who had no interest in him. How **pathetic**. Even Reed had the guts to go after what he wanted. But you just stood by and **watched** your woman be charmed by another man. **Watched** as your brothers were sacrificed. **Watched **as the girls were captured. No wonder Buttercup has no interest in you. You couldn't protect her then, and you can't protect her now._"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Him cackled as Butch slowly lost his reason, spiraling instead into madness. He turned to the remaining too, moving to stand in front of Brick.

"Don't look at me like that! You'll join your bother soon enough."


End file.
